


Мини G — PG-13, ФБ-2018

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: Название:Достойный противникРазмер:мини, 2116 словПейринг/Персонажи:Ричард Окделл, Рокэ Алва, Валентин Придд, Хуан СуавесКатегория:дженЖанр:повседневность, драмаРейтинг:G-PG-13Краткое содержание:Врачебные будни.Примечание/Предупреждения:1) Медики!АУ, описание медицинских манипуляций (автор не ручается за их безусловную точность).2) В тексте присутствует прямая цитата из саги А. Сапковского «Ведьмак».





	1. Достойный противник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Достойный противник  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2116 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Окделл, Рокэ Алва, Валентин Придд, Хуан Суавес  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Врачебные будни.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  
>  1) Медики!АУ, описание медицинских манипуляций (автор не ручается за их безусловную точность).  
> 2) В тексте присутствует прямая цитата из саги А. Сапковского «Ведьмак».  
> 

«В Олларии живет триста тысяч человек. Каждую минуту, в любой день и в любую ночь, кто-то из них страдает телесно — погибает от ножевой раны, мечется в родильной горячке, выкашливает чахоточные легкие, трясется в лихорадке. Пятьдесят тысяч страждущих содержат личных врачей. Еще сто двадцать тысяч в состоянии заплатить за помощь — костоправу, цирюльнику, повитухе или лекарю из гильдии. Оставшиеся могут уповать лишь на Создателя да на Службу Милосердия, к худу или к добру учрежденную еще Франциском Олларом. За них платит корона, и если посчитать, то стоимость одной жизни оказывается такой смехотворно малой, что о ней даже неловко говорить.

Служба Милосердия — это триста медиков, разбросанных по всей столице. Все нищие и бездомные знают, где их искать. Службе выделяют комнаты во дворах соборов, при монастырях и больницах; иногда они светлые и удобные, чаще — темные и убогие. От Службы ждут чуда, но не особенно спешат ей помочь. Появление Ворона мало что в этом изменило».

Перо скрипело и брызгало. Валентин потянулся, размял пальцы. Любопытное утреннее солнце заглядывало через его плечо.

«Ворон был странным, временами пугающим. Звали его Рокэ Алва, однако на свое имя он не откликался, и об этом было известно всем. Почему потомок кэналлийских герцогов променял блестящую карьеру военного на сумку медика — не знал никто. Ворон прошел армейским врачом все крупные кампании, которые вел Талиг за последние двадцать лет, а потом неизвестный ветер примчал его в Олларию и внес в Службу. Говорили, что от него отреклась семья. Говорили, что он проклят. Говорили, что он остался нищим, а потом разбогател, мародерствуя и наживаясь на больных и увечных. Эти сплетни не имели никакого значения. Возможно, Ворон и правда был мародером, вором, отступником и закатной тварью — но во-вторых. А во-первых он был врачом».

***

На исписанный лист упала тень. Валентин отложил перо:

— Если хотите застать меня врасплох, Окделл, не сопите так громко.

— И вовсе я не хотел!

— Лучше сразу признайтесь, что мои заметки не дают вам покоя.

Ричард Окделл сел на колченогий табурет, положив локти на стол. Руки у него были красные и шелушились. Не иначе как разводил хлорную известь и взял слишком короткую мешалку.

— Просто вы не правы. Он… я думаю, Алва пришел сюда вовсе не из благородства, а ради выгоды.

Валентин, методично убирая чернильницу, бумагу и перо, слегка приподнял брови:

— И, видимо, ради выгоды он за свой счет закупает медикаменты, бинты, инструменты и содержит конюшню Службы? Вы поразительно логичны.

— Ну и что! — запальчиво возразил Ричард. — Он дожидается удобного случая. Чтобы кансильер и король перестали обращать на нас внимание, и вот тогда Ворон…

— Служба находится под опекой королевы. И ее величеству уже давно нет до нас никакого дела. Иначе чем объяснить, что казна выделяет нам все меньше денег?

— Вы не смеете! — вспыхнул Ричард, но развить свою мысль не успел. На пороге, тяжело дыша, возник чумазый оборванец лет десяти.

— Там… у мамаши Николь… неладно…

— Звони! — крикнул ему Валентин, подхватывая уложенную сумку. Мальчишка умчался. Во дворе гулко ударил сигнальный колокол. Ричард, выпятив подбородок, торопливо заталкивал в свою сумку склянки с тинктурами и корпию.

***

Вечером того же дня он сидел на утоптанной земле, забившись в дальний угол обширного монастырского двора. В голове было пусто, во рту — сухо, глаза предательски щипало. Ричард сердито шмыгнул носом и привалился спиной к стене сарая.

… Мамаша Николь присматривает за чужими детьми. Десять детей, самому старшему — семь, самому младшему — три. Синие губы, остекленевшие глаза, заострившиеся носы. Он видит все это первым и в панике пятится. За его спиной встают Ворон, Придд и мрачный Хуан Суавес.

— Всех на стол, — не повышая голоса, командует Ворон. И время растягивается.

… Они с Приддом волокут по двору грубо сколоченные козлы. Чьи-то руки бросают на козлы полотно. Руки отечные, в старческих коричневых пятнах, мелко трясутся. Полотно желтое на сгибах, но чистое. Это главное.

— Воды!

— Ты и ты! — рявкает Суавес зевакам. — А ну бегом к колодцу! Живо!

… Он выносит из дома девчонку, худую и рыжую, всю измазанную веснушками. Глаза у нее закрыты, черный провал рта обметан грязно-серой пеной. В горле у девчонки сипит и булькает. Придд быстро и аккуратно раскладывает перед собой изогнутые трубки с воронками на концах. Ворон не глядя берет одну, поворачивает на бок ребенка в зеленой рубашке и привычным выверенным движением вводит трубку. Ричард не сомневается, что медный стержень входит точно в глотку.

… Из полного ведра плещет на башмаки. Они с Приддом льют воду в тусклые желтые воронки — бадьи воды, потоки, реки и моря. Ничего не происходит. Создатель, ну сколько жидкости может вместить детский желудок? Краем глаза он видит, как Суавес выталкивает из дома очень полную женщину. Руки женщины мнут и дергают передник. В руках у Суавеса большое корыто.

… Мальчишка тоненько, по-щенячьи плачет. Ричард вертит головой: Ворон, где Ворон?! Осталось двое детей, уже совсем серых, не успеваем, не успеваем!!

— Окделл, — Ворон кивает на трубку, — вы.

Нет, хочет заорать Ричард, нет, отстаньте от меня, я никогда этого не делал, я первый раз сегодня..! Но ослушаться Ворона невозможно. Ричард закусывает губу и тянет вниз острый, мелко трясущийся подбородок. Кости под рукой хрупкие, как у птицы. Трубка выскальзывает из пальцев, проклятье, она такая тяжелая! Спокойнее, Дикон… на корень языка и вглубь… несильно нажать… спокойнее, спокойнее!.. Мальчишка дышит свободно — значит, трубка прошла как надо. Как надо! Как! Надо!.. Создатель, кто хрипит?

Хрипит и корчится рыжая девчонка. Ее скручивает судорога, лицо на глазах синеет, в горле уже не сипит — клокочет. И она вдруг становится ужасно похожей на Дейдре. Не отличить.

— Ворон!!! — срывается на крик Ричард, и Алва возникает рядом мгновенно и беззвучно, будто из-под земли.

— Нож, — приказывает он, — крючки, ножницы, пинцеты! — а около них уже стоит Придд, и в руках у него, завернутые в чистый холст, все нужные инструменты. И отступать становится некуда.

… Девчонка без сознания. Придд держит ее слева за руку и за ногу, справа так же держит Суавес. Ричард наготове, сжимает пинцеты. Взблескивает лезвие, и по тонкой птичьей шейке пролегает ровный, как по линейке, разрез. Алва делает короткое движение, рану затапливает темно-красным. Ричард сглатывает противную, кислую слюну. Перед глазами роятся блестящие быстрые точки.

— Окделл!

Он зажимает пинцетами края раны — бесполезно. Еще раз! Еще, ну! Кровь прибывает, стекает на стол. От ненависти к Ворону сводит скулы. Ричард наобум тычет куда-то рядом с раной, и кровь унимается. Он торопливо, дрожащими руками убирает ее комками корпии. Рана открывается перед ним — чистая, страшная, и хорошо в ней видны сероватые колечки дыхательного горла. Ворон вручает ему крючок, и Ричард держит, тупо глядя перед собой. Снова блещет нож, изогнутая стальная трубка проскальзывает в разрез, через нее со свистом врывается воздух. Девчонка делает вдох, потом второй. И она совсем, совсем не похожа на Дейдре. Как он мог так обознаться?

— Шей, Дикон, — говорит Ворон. Голос ровный, обычный, да и сам он не выглядит уставшим. У Ричарда течет по подбородку. Он трогает ладонью: кровь. Наверное, прокусил губу.

— Я никогда раньше не шил.

— Когда-то надо начинать. Сшей красное с красным, желтое с желтым, белое с белым. Будет хорошо.

И Ричард шьет, стискивая иглу так, что болят пальцы. Пот заливает глаза. Придд молча, не дожидаясь просьбы, вытирает ему лицо.

— Соберано, — говорит Суавес. Он один называет Ворона этим странным словом, и Алва ему позволяет. — Тут дело нечисто. Десять мальцов, и все одинаково заболели, да еще и все сразу…

Ричард делает последний стежок и медленно, с трудом оборачивается. Толстая женщина сидит в пыли прямо перед ним. Щеки и лоб у нее грязные, губы прыгают. В разорванном вороте платья виден шнурок с эсперой. А спиной к Ричарду стоят Суавес и Ворон, и ему не хочется — ни за что на свете не хочется! — видеть их лица.

— Можно, — кивает Ворон, и Суавес идет к женщине. Он идет, а она отползает, глаза у нее выкатываются и становятся как у лошади на бойне, и она начинает негромко, на одной ноте выть.

Ворон подходит к рыжей девчонке, осматривает шов и быстро взъерошивает Ричарду волосы.

***

В воздухе поплыл упоительный запах горячего, только что испеченного хлеба. Ричард глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Во дворе шла мирная, обычная, деловитая суета: спешили в церковь монахи, прошел брат травщик с охапкой длинных темно-зеленых стеблей, похожих на осоку, два послушника протащили большую корзину. В кузнице бухал молот, алели розы возле общего дома, и близко перед лицом Ричарда пролетела, трепеща крылышками, яркая красно-желтая бабочка. Он улыбнулся, провожая ее взглядом.

— Вот вы где.

Алва стоял рядом, задумчиво глядя сверху вниз. Ричард невольно выпрямился, подобрался, поправил воротник.

— Она их отравила, да? — спросил он хмуро. — Зачем?

— Хуан все выяснит, — сказал Ворон и сел, почти касаясь Ричарда плечом. Сорвал травинку и сунул ее в рот.— Вас можно поздравить, но я этого делать не буду.

Ричард поджал губы. Конечно, разве от Ворона дождешься доброго слова! А ведь он старался и, не кривя душой, неплохо справился. И рану хорошо ушил, хоть и в первый раз! Но нет, Ворон может только колоть и оскорблять, а если и хвалит, то любимчиков вроде Придда, которые смотрят ему в рот и готовы превозносить до небес, закрывая глаза на очевидное. А Окделлы не такие! Окделлы не боятся говорить правду и не склоняются перед подлостью, они всегда отличат добро от зла и умеют распознать преступный замысел под маской благих намерений!

— Судя по вашей гримасе, вы сочиняете отповедь, — заметил Ворон. — Не трудитесь. Лучше скажите, что привело вас в Службу? Удовлетворите мое любопытство.

Брови Ричарда поднялись почти до кромки волос. Как понимать «что привело»? Он пришел, потому что... ну… Потому что Окделлы не бегут от трудностей, а встречают их с гордо поднятой головой! Именно так высказался на семейном совете дядя Эйвон, и матушка сухо кивнула, соглашаясь, а отец Матео добавил, что помогать страждущим — значит проторить дорогу в Рассвет или как-то так… По правде, Ричарда не особо интересовал Рассвет, ему просто хотелось на солнце, и чтобы мама одобрительно ему улыбалась, и вылечить сестер от грудной хвори. Но Алве он об этом, конечно, не расскажет. Ни за что.

— Ричард, — терпеливо повторил Ворон, — я задал вопрос. Только избавьте меня от благоглупостей Ларака и цитат из Эсператии, прошу вас. Говорите о себе и от себя. Предупреждаю, я намерен получить ответ прямо сейчас, или завтра вас в Службе не будет. К счастью, я вам не эр, а вы мне — не оруженосец, и никакая сила не заставит меня терпеть вас рядом три года, если я сочту, что это бессмысленно. Итак?

— Зачем вам знать? — подозрительно спросил Ричард.

— Затем, юноша, что врачом нельзя быть наполовину.

Создатель, о чем это Алва?

— Я и не собираюсь наполовину! Я готов… ну… полностью!

— Не сомневался, что вы это скажете. — Алва щелчком сбил с рукава какую-то мошку. — Еще бы! В Службе вы недавно и до сегодняшнего дня учились по книгам. Почему же не быть готовым, когда прикрыт со всех сторон?

— К чему вы клоните?

— К тому, что врача не прикрывает никто. Есть он — и есть смерть, между ними дуэль. Причем у смерти позиция сильнее. Она всезнающая, может позволить себе ошибку, и ее действия не оспаривают. — Ричард навострил уши, даже развернулся к Ворону, чтобы ничего не упустить. — А врач, даже самый лучший, знает ничтожно мало и редко получает благодарность. Обычно от него требуют спасения и проклинают за то, что он спасает не всех. И это трудно выносить и не уступить врагу поле боя. Трудно сохранять стойкость, когда изо дня в день сражаешься в одиночку.

Ричард растерянно заморгал:

— Но есть же долг! Честь!..

— Да. Некоторых спасает верность долгу, некоторых — ненависть. Хуан, к примеру, ненавидит, когда умирают дети, и считает своим долгом этому препятствовать. У молодого Придда другой щит: болезни и увечья оскорбляют его миропорядок, и он на многое способен, чтобы этот порядок защитить. Потому что он — лично он, независимо от наставлений отца и менторов, — считает это правильным. А из чего скована ваша броня, Ричард? Что останется у вас за душой, если отбросить фамильные заклинания о чести и величии Окделлов?

Ричард опустил голову, чтобы скрыть горящее лицо. Хорошо Ворону играть красивыми словами, его род богат и знаменит. Побывал бы он на месте Ричарда, когда отец убит, мать видит только Эсператию, владения разорены, и впереди — ничего, совсем ничего! В Лаик не попасть: семья в опале. На учебу хоть в академии, хоть в гильдиях нужны деньги, а их нет. Служба Милосердия была единственным выходом, даже без рассуждений дяди Эйвона и отца Матео. Здесь принимали всех — правда, задерживались немногие, и теперь понятно, почему. Но зато тех, кто оставался, содержала корона, а Ворон учил бесплатно.

Ричард торопливо вытер глаза и глянул искоса на Алву — не заметил ли тот. Ворон жевал травинку и имел до странности мирный вид, и злость Ричарда улеглась.

А может, все не так безнадежно! Главное — вылечить младших. Это был его залог на удачу: если сестры перестанут кашлять, значит, получится и остальное. Ради этого он будет учиться очень старательно, и преуспеет, и изгонит мерзкую хворь, девочки будут чаще смеяться и бегать, и все увидят, какие они красивые, они ведь очень красивые, и матушка…

— Дикон, — мягко подтолкнул его Алва, и Ричард выпалил:

— Я просто хочу… жить. И чтобы сестры тоже жили. И мама. И все в замке. И весь Надор. Нам всем нужно больше… жизни, — и осторожно поднял глаза на Ворона. Алва смотрел на него не отрываясь, с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Жизни, значит? — переспросил он тихо. — Н-ну посмотрим… — и встал. — Отдыхай, Дикон. Завтра будет много работы.

И пошел прочь легким скользящим шагом, почти неслышно.

— А вы сами? — спросил Ричард ему вслед. Алва засмеялся через плечо:

— Я искал достойного противника, юноша. И нашел.

На монастырской колокольне зазвонили к вечерней службе.


	2. Весенний дождь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Весенний дождь  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2061 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда случаются такие дни, что приходится совершать откровенные глупости.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ  
> 

Иногда случаются дни, когда приходится совершать откровенные глупости. Причем происходит оно все как-то неконтролируемо, словно направляемое извне.

Например, кто же знал, что именно сегодня Гизелла вспылит окончательно и бесповоротно? И кто же знал, что его попросят с вещами на выход, а в общежитие нельзя: документы-то он в этом году не подавал, мест нет. А билеты в Сэ уже куплены, только туда он собирался на следующей неделе.

А еще пошел дождь.

Арно не выдержал, остановился прямо посреди Старого парка, запрокинул голову и засмеялся в голос. Абсурдность ситуации располагала. Дождь все лил (сильный, зар-раза!), темнело небо — еще не вечернее, но из-за туч почерневшее, фонари пока не зажглись. Гравий дорожки хрустел под ногами, по светло-зеленым, пару дней назад раскрывшимся листьям шуршали капли.

Закончив смеяться, Арно подавил желание дать себе пощечину, потому что мысль, пришедшая в голову, была сумасброднее всего, что сегодня произошло.

А впрочем… почему бы и нет? Не ночевать же на скамейке в парке? Нет, конечно, можно напроситься к Берто, он не откажет, а его сосед по комнате не будет против, но… Согласитесь, ведь есть особая пикантность в том, чтобы вот так пафосно, промокшим до нитки и с дорожной сумкой за плечом появиться на пороге бывшего парня? Ну так вот — есть. А Берто, к тому же, на другом конце Олларии, и ехать к нему с двумя пересадками. Арно и так уже промок и морально выдохся — после ругани с Гизеллой по-другому себя и невозможно чувствовать.

Вероятность ночевки в парке, безусловно, оставалась, и была не такой уж и призрачной: Валентин мог послать его с порога, вежливо и безапелляционно. Но, по крайней мере, он живет недалеко отсюда.

* * *

— Привет. Меня слегка выгнали. Можно обсохнуть и погреться?

Он делал так всегда. Внезапно появлялся — в том числе в его жизни. Внезапно исчезал — в том числе из его жизни. Просто потому, что Арно был таким — уходящим и приходящим, когда ему вздумается. Как летний ветер — и столь же беззаботный.

А еще при его улыбке невозможно было устоять.

Поэтому Валентин молча посторонился, пропуская Арно в прихожую. Тот промок до нитки — с волос капало, несколько светлых прядей прилипли к вискам. С дорожной сумки и рюкзака, которые Арно плюхнул на кафель, успела натечь небольшая лужица. А он с утра мыл пол. Валентин мысленно вздохнул.

— Кажется, у тебя завалялась какая-то моя пижама, — продолжил Арно как ни в чем не бывало. — Если ты не выкинул.

— В шкафу на твоей полке, — впервые разлепил губы Валентин, понадеявшись, что не сделал непреднамеренного акцента на «твоей». Просто… просто он до сих пор считал, что эта несчастная половина шкафа принадлежит Арно. — Чистое полотенце знаешь, где взять. Если ты не забыл, — вернул он шпильку. Впрочем, вряд ли Арно заметил. Скорее бы заметил, если бы Валентин добавил, что пижама выстиранная.

— Ага, — Арно скинул кроссовки и прошлепал вглубь квартиры прямо в носках, оставляя мокрые следы на ламинате.

— Я сделаю горячий шоколад, — сказал пустой прихожей Валентин, тупо пялясь на подпирающий входную дверь рюкзак и разбросанные в разные стороны кроссовки.

…А еще Арно был совершенно невыносим. Во многих, многих вещах.

И тем не менее Валентин, сделав над собой усилие и не кинувшись первым делом за тряпкой и шваброй, осознанно отправился на кухню — совершать очередную дикую глупость в своей жизни.

* * *

Вообще главным аргументом в расставании было даже не то, что мать узнала и психанула. И не то, что быть с девушкой проще: и скрываться не приходится, и можно с парнями о ней поболтать — обменяться опытом, и всем нормально. И даже не то, что его тогда, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ударил Ли. Ну как ударил, громко сказано, конечно, но щека еще долго горела, а обида так и вообще, кажись, не прошла.

Главным аргументом было, собственно говоря, вот это вот все. Выражение лица Валентина, когда он увидел, что с Арно натекла вода на его драгоценную плитку. Постоянное молчание и витание в собственных мыслях.

«Просто мне казалось, ты и так все понимал, без слов. За нас двоих», — он, вроде, так тогда сказал? Бесит. Вот просто — бесит. И это покровительственное отношение — Все Обо Всех Знать. Что ты сейчас пойдешь в душ, что потом захочешь кошкиного шоколаду… что, все еще держит, специально для него? Сам-то Валентин шоколад не пьет.

А потом весь вечер — даже если они ужинают вдвоем — он будет молчать, уткнувшись в долбаные книги. Потому что как же, учеба же! Какие там задушевные разговоры, если семинар не подготовлен — а до него же целая неделя, ну никак не успеть потом, попозже! Тьфу.

Арно подставил лицо офигенно теплым струям воды и фыркнул. Стоило сюда прийти, и он снова психует на пустом месте. Еще даже ничего не было сказано и сделано, и вообще, это же именно его гениальная идея — завалиться на ночь глядя к Валентину. Тот мог бы и не пускать.

Но, кстати, пустил же.

Ох, дерьмо!

Добавить в шоколад чего-нибудь покрепче, если у Валентина завалялось? На трезвую голову с этим как-то сложно разобраться.

* * *

Он не любил сладкое. Точнее, любил — в детстве. А потом с Джастином случилось то, что случилось. А в тот день они были в кафе-кондитерской. В высшей степени тупая реакция, Валентин отдавал себе в этом отчет, но не мог сопротивляться. Точнее — а зачем? Ну, не тянет больше к сладкому, воротит от мороженого, и кошки с ним.

Арно сладкое обожал, поэтому Валентин специально для него покупал горячий шоколад. И печенье. И еще всякие такие мелочи. Создатель, как же сентиментально и глупо все это выглядит со стороны! Странно, почему Арно в итоге пришел к нему. Нет, что его «слегка выгнали», или как он там сказал — понятно. Но почему к нему? Почему не к своим университетским приятелям, которые, как неоднократно было сказано, «уж куда веселее и живее тебя будут»?

Молоко начало подниматься, грозя перелиться через край турки, и Валентин потряс головой, сосредотачиваясь. А то плита же чистая, неохота… Разрубленный Змей! Вот всегда так, даже неосознанно, просто потому, что — вот он такой. И это раздражало Арно — то, как Валентин носится со своими свежевымытыми полами и прочим бытом. А Валентин не знал, как это в себе поменять. Не привык, что можно иначе.

Вот и сейчас — Арно в душе и скоро придет, а он все думает о том, что в прихожей мокрый пол и надо вытереть.

В такие моменты Валентин себя ненавидел.

* * *

С собой тоже сложно разобраться. В себе. Потому что вот Арно пришел сюда — и словно оказался в прошлом. Не когда все стало плохо, а когда еще все было хорошо. Ведь было же! Изначально же он перся от этой заботы и редких, но таких мягких улыбок Валентина. Изначально же им было классно. И, если уж на то пошло, секс у них был отменный. Куда лучше, чем с Гизеллой, потому что… ну, потому что Арно попробовал быть сверху и ему не понравилось.

Арно поймал себя на том, что старательно подтирает за собой лужицы на полу ванной. Потряс волосами, смеясь над собой: однако, они с Валентином хорошо выдрессировали друг друга.

— Развесить твои вещи на балконе, чтобы высохли? — как-то неуверенно встретил его Валентин на кухне.

Арно задумался. Признаться, он ожидал, что они уже развешаны — потому что Валентин никогда раньше не спрашивал, а делал, и это тоже бесило. Оказалось, теперь поперла ностальгия. Вот и пусть прет. Отсюда подальше.

— Сейчас сделаю, — легко откликнулся он, застегивая на ходу пуговицы пижамы. Валентин откуда-то успел выудить его старые тапки и — кто бы сомневался! — убраться в прихожей. Сумка Арно обнаружилась возле дивана.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, его ждала чашка дымящегося шоколада со сливками. Леворукий, Валентин и это помнит! А вот Арно помнит, что воздушные и вкусные сливки могут использоваться по другому назначению. Наверно, что-то из этого отразилось на его лице, потому что Валентин наконец заговорил о том, что его действительно волновало:

— Почему именно ко мне?

— Ты живешь поблизости, — пожал плечами Арно. О том, что ноги сами отнесли его с южной окраины города в этот кошкин парк, лучше не говорить. Валентин вряд ли знает, где Арно снимал квартиру с Гизеллой, так что будет уместнее об этом умолчать.

Валентин вздохнул и, словно удовлетворившись ответом, спросил:

— Будешь ужинать?

Арно поколебался. Домашняя идиллия грозила стать совсем домашней. И он пока еще не понял, нужно ли ему это. Валентин-то, вроде, не против… или нет? По нему никогда не понять, насколько ему это нужно и нужно ли.

— Ужинать буду, — решился Арно. — Но сначала скажи, тебе вообще было важно — быть со мной?

* * *

— Странно, что об этом заговорил ты, — уклончиво произнес Валентин. — Учитывая, что ты же и ушел, и следовательно, это тебе, а не мне все было не так уж и важно.

Сейчас Арно взбесится, потому что ненавидит подобные обтекаемые ответы, и ты снова все испортишь. Если есть что портить, конечно, но вдруг есть? Оставь уже эти мечты, зачем? Никто не знает и пусть дальше не знает, сколько ночей подряд ты не мог заснуть лишь потому, потому что отвык спать в одиночку.

— Тебе не говорили, что это дикая пошлость — прийти к бывшему парню переночевать? — выпалил вдруг Валентин, совершенно не ожидая от себя подобной реплики.

Арно как-то странно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, а я все тоже об этом думаю и не могу решить, — похоже, первый выпад Валентина он проигнорировал. — Вроде и пошлее некуда, а вроде и уютно как-то, и спокойно. Да и ты меня никуда не шлешь. Пока что, — подумав, добавил он. — Но вопрос я все же поясню, хотя мы уже, кажется, это обсуждали. Ты просто всегда молчишь, носишься с тряпкой по моим следам, вытаскиваешь тарелку из-под носа, лишь бы скорее помыть, ну и все такое. И кажется, что тебе важнее чистая кухня, а не человек.

Валентин посмаковал глоток крепкого шадди без сахара — все равно спать сегодня он вряд ли сможет — и усмехнулся:

— А я предупреждал, что у меня плохой характер.

Да, предупреждал, когда они с Арно целовались на лестничной клетке между четвертым и пятым этажами университета, где есть такой интересный закуток со столиком и диванчиком — для того, чтобы студенты могли расслабиться или подготовиться к занятиям. Вот они и расслаблялись, рискуя быть увиденными всем университетом. Ну или, по крайней мере, теми, кто захотел бы прийти, чтобы использовать закуток по назначению.

— А еще говорил, что отменно трахаешься, и не врал, — Арно назидательно поднял указательный палец.

— И это тоже, хотя не совсем в таких выражениях, — ответил Валентин спокойно. Почему-то эта странная болтовня успокаивала, несмотря на то, что они больше не были вместе. А может, именно поэтому? — Почему ты ушел от своей пассии?

— Она сочла меня недостойным ее величества, — Арно скривился. — Кстати, ужин-то где?

* * *

А Валентин сам вопросы задает! И ответы ему интересны — аж без книг сидит и в глаза смотрит, а не как обычно. Чудеса да и только.

Арно задумался, глядя, как Валентин возится с какими-то кастрюлями и микроволновкой. Арно тоже умел готовить, но предпочитал, чтобы это делал Валентин. Уж очень хорошо получалось, чего скрывать. Ностальгия накатила по полной и убираться определенно не желала. Отвратительный эффект расставания с кем-либо, в данном случае — с Гизеллой. Сразу тянешься обратно или просто к кому-нибудь такому, понимающему и знающему.

— Я совсем зря пришел? — безнадежно спросил Арно. — И вечер тебе испортил, ты вон не учишь ничего даже.

Валентин так долго молчал, прежде чем ответить, что Арно подумал — точно зря.

— Нет.

— Ты так долго думал, чтобы ответить односложно? — Валентин посмотрел совсем несчастными глазами, и Арно устыдился. — Да знаю я, что в твоем «нет» больше, чем просто «нет». Ну, не зря так не зря. И на том спасибо.

А еда была вкусная, хотя Арно даже не понял толком, что ест.

* * *

Разумеется, он предложил Арно спать на диване. И, разумеется, тот согласился. Тем страннее оказалось находиться в одной комнате и не иметь возможности коснуться, обнять, просунуть руки под рубашку… А это лишнее. Валентин досадливо поморщился в темноте. Шадди держал, но легче от этого не становилось. Наоборот — только мысли всякие лезли в голову. Ненужные. Хотя нет, ему нужные. А вот насчет Арно он не был уверен.

— Ты не спишь, — вдруг послышалось с дивана.

Отрицать было глупо.

— Не сплю.

— А дождь так и идет. — Валентин прислушался. Действительно, по оконному стеклу раздавался характерный стук. — Наверно, хорошо, что я не стал ночевать в парке на скамейке.

— Если под раскидистым деревом и укрыться газетами, ты мог не промокнуть.

— Офигенный совет. Обязательно запомню на будущее.

Валентин не планировал это говорить. Вырвалось само:

— Ты всегда можешь остаться.

* * *

И Арно понял, что это так. Что он может остаться, и в этом не будет ничего плохого или странного. Потому что это Валентин — по-другому и не скажешь. Все Обо Всех Знает, но в данном случае это хорошо. И даже бесить перестало.

А может, к кошкам все и сделать ситуацию еще пошлее?

Утром он будет сожалеть — или не будет, и тогда это уже окажется совершенно иная история.

А прямо сейчас Арно встанет и подойдет к Валентину. И залезет к нему в постель. И это будет ощущаться совершенно правильным и единственно верным выбором.

Спасибо, что все так же идешь, о глупый весенний дождь!


	3. Возвращенный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Возвращенный  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3170 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джастин, Валентин, Вальтер Придды  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G   
> **Краткое содержание:** Джастин восстал из мертвых, но не все готовы принять его частично живым.  
>  **Примечание:** OOC, модерн!АУ, кроссовер с сериалом «Во плоти»

Все документы были подписаны накануне, но психолог из Центра реабилитации отличалась настойчивостью ызарга. Упорно не замечая, что градус вежливости Валентина устремляется к абсолютному нулю, она пыталась не отставать весь путь до комнаты Джастина. Презрев щепетильность, Валентин просто ускорил шаг, не вслушиваясь в сбивчивые увещевания. Ему не нужны были свидетели, пожирающие взглядом первые вехи их с Джастином пути домой. Переступая порог комнаты, неприятно напоминающей гибрид больничной палаты и тюремной камеры, Валентин не удержался от риторического вопроса:

— Готов?

— Разве ты не заметил портье, согнувшегося под грудой моих чемоданов? — удивленно выгнул бровь Джастин. 

— Не обратил внимания, убегая от психолога. Было бы слишком невежливо захлопнуть дверь перед ее носом. 

— У нее есть полномочия входить без стука. Что такого шокирующего она может увидеть?

— Несмотря на твое нахождение на территории Центра, попытка навязать беседу может быть воспринята как вмешательство в частную жизнь, — скучным голосом процитировал Валентин. — С восьми утра сегодняшнего дня, то есть уже десять минут как, я являюсь твоим временным опекуном, несущим всю полноту ответственности за твое состояние и благополучие. 

— Держу пари, прошедшей ночью ты спал меньше меня. Хотелось бы думать, что впрок пересматривал любимые порно-ролики и спешно прятал улики, но как-то не верится. 

— В наличие любимых роликов или в попытку скрыть их существование?

— Вот так и случается нечаянно обидеть вместо того, чтобы похвалить, — деланно вздохнул Джастин. 

— Не огорчайся, ты был в полушаге от триумфа. Я раскладывал по годам твою коллекцию комиксов.

— Что же ты молчал?! Скорее едем! — рассмеялся Джастин. Валентин был благодарен брату за подыгрыш. Джастин с легким сердцем простит любую оплошность. Великодушно не заметит шипа, который очертит бездну, разделяющую живых и восставших из мертвых. Просто… ну не тортом же со свечами встречать Джастина, второй раз пришедшего в мир. И не назойливым треском хлопушек и перемигиванием гирлянд. Никто не ждет их возвращения домой, никто не выйдет в крохотную прихожую встретить двух непокорных упрямцев, никто не заключит в крепкие объятия, чтобы, глубоко вздохнув и порывисто отстранившись, обхватить лицо ладонями и всмотреться неверящим взглядом. 

Валентин даже не рассматривал переезд в провинцию. В маленьких городках таится большая опасность. Пришельцы извне там всегда на виду, с них не спускают глаз, и если возникнет хотя бы подозрение, хотя бы намек на опасность, жители в едином порыве жестоко расправятся с Джастином, посчитав виновным вопреки очевидному.

Они не могли возвратиться в Васспард, даже если бы Валентин был на каникулах. В иных обстоятельствах Ирэна сердечно приняла бы их в Альт-Вельдере; теперь же появление там Джастина принесет горя больше, чем радости. Двери столичных апартаментов для них закрыты: отец отказался признавать в восставшем Джастине своего безвременно утраченного сына. От проявленного братом какого-то блеклого, усталого смирения до сих пор горчило глубоко внутри, там, где Валентин привык прятать собственную скорбь. Когда встал вопрос о переселении из реабилитационного Центра, Валентин оказался застигнут врасплох прозорливостью брата.

— Мы ведь не поедем в столичную квартиру? И Васспард при виде меня не озарится праздничным фейерверком. — Джастин не ожидал оправданий и раскаяния, просто констатировал факт. Мало в чем нуждаясь в своем подобии жизни, он переживал за Валентина — куда того заведет упрямая забота о страдающем синдромом частичной смерти брате. — Отец не хочет объяснять матери и братьям мое внезапное появление?

— Полагаю, мы с ним надеемся прибегнуть к одинаковой лжи.

— «Были так ошеломлены, что боялись поверить»?

— Именно. Мама, конечно, раскусит нашу мелкую измену, но ей не в чем будет винить себя. Думаю, она догадывается или, скорее, что-то чувствует, и вскоре отца ждет допрос с пристрастием. Наверно, он уже заранее выстроил схему защиты. — Вздохнув, Валентин продолжил: — В Альт-Вельдер мы тоже не поедем. 

— Габриэле стало хуже? 

— Она так и не смогла смириться, что Карл не восстал в числе прочих.

— Здесь, в Центре, оказались самые разные восставшие — жертвы несчастного случая или преступления, умершие от болезни или собственной глупости, — эта горькая ухмылка прежде была редкой гостьей на губах Джастина. — Карл ничем не хуже других, кто очнулся в гробу и прорыл себе путь наружу. Нас, счастливчиков, называют «свежатинкой», а без дрожи и не взглянешь. Кто знает, вынесла бы Габриэла зрелище такого Карла, — Валентин чуть заметно вздрогнул. Сквозь притворную легкость тона прорывалось ненавистное «гниляк». 

— Я приглашаю тебя пожить со мной. Будь великодушен, дай родителям больше времени. Радость, как и горе, требуется осознать.

— И свыкнуться с ее поводом. 

— Вновь посостязаешься с отцом в упорстве.

— Имея такую фору, неприлично упоминать честную игру. Сыграем командой? — с таким лицом Джастин годы напролет, не дрогнув, сполна принимал расплату за шалости, на которые подбивал Валентина.

— Я уже начал опасаться, что ты засидишься на скамейке запасных, — с облегчением улыбнулся Валентин.

***

Он выбился из сил. Битва за Джастина велась с того дня, как под расколотой мраморной плитой был обнаружен пустой гроб. Битва с исконным страхом перед непознаваемым, с предвзятостью, отторжением, разочарованием, ксенофобией. Поначалу были растерянность и испуг, но когда забрезжила надежда, Валентин вступил в ряды организации, отыскивающей восставших из мертвых ради их спасения. Отец не пожелал отвлекаться на «прискорбные фантазии» и не стал вникать в малозначительные детали. Ему было довольно, что приютившая его сына организация имела положительный имидж. 

А может, незримая битва велась со дня смерти Джастина? Официальная версия несчастного случая, шитая белыми нитками, дала почву для спекуляций на постигшей именитую семью трагедии. Или битва длилась с самого рождения Джастина, когда столкнулись отцовские напыщенные чаяния, льстящие самолюбию надежды, предвкушение, трезвый расчет — и свободолюбие личности, не желавшей быть чьим-то продолжением? Личности, обладающей собственными стремлениями, упорством и отвагой, способной отказаться от сыновней покорности и отбросить маску равнодушной безупречности, обнажая лукавую улыбку и веселый нрав. 

Валентин не мог сказать, одержал он победу в необъявленной войне за Джастина или уступил в изматывающей баталии с отцовской непреклонностью. Он мечтал, чтобы их семья стала целой, хотел снова обрести старшего брата. Но в тот день, когда он заметил знакомую эмблему на отцовской корреспонденции, а за ужином не прозвучало «Джастин вскоре вернется домой», его надежды рухнули. То, чего Валентин нетерпеливо дожидался без малого месяц, для отца было трупным пятном, расползающимся на дорого заработанной репутации. 

Поздним вечером Валентин решительно постучал в дверь отцовского кабинета и, получив отрывисто-недовольное разрешение, вошел, чувствуя себя так, словно ступил на минное поле. Глядя в глаза отцу, он негромко и веско поинтересовался, почему тот не сделал официального заявления о возвращении Джастина в родной дом. 

— Твой брат умер и похоронен, — прозвучал ледяной ответ.

— Его могила пуста. 

— То, что процарапало гроб, протиснулось сквозь землю и осквернило своим появлением место упокоения наших родичей, уже не было твоим братом и моим сыном. Это кровожадная, безмозглая тварь. Речь не идет даже о внешнем подобии.

— Кто же тогда дожидается тебя в Центре?

— Откуда ты… Верно, ты же волонтер, — Вальтер словно выплюнул неприятное на вкус слово. — Я зря понадеялся, что твои безумства ограничатся напрасной тратой денег. Ты всего себя решил швырнуть на алтарь служения шарлатанам, внушающим доверчивым глупцам, что от смерти можно вылечить. 

— В обмане нет нужды, нейротриптилин доказал свою эффективность. Более того, я видел Джастина и разговаривал с ним. Ты же не думаешь, что я обознаюсь, приняв за брата чужого человека?

— Я несправедлив к тебе, — помолчав, признал Вальтер, — главный глупец здесь я. Как я заблуждался, возомнив, что твоя эскапада со спонсорством разработки вакцины — всего лишь подростковый бунт, родившийся из пережитого! 

— Ты об именном пожертвовании, которое тебе вспоминают в прессе в самых лестных словах? Никто не заподозрит, что я так поступил не в погоне за улучшением твоего имиджа, а чтобы ты, сохраняя лицо, не отозвал платеж.

— Ты мог направить половину своего наследства на действительно важные вещи. Но надо уметь признавать собственные ошибки. Ты сполна воспользовался моим просчетом. Похвальная вдумчивость и отвратительное ее приложение.

— Что может быть важнее возвращения Джастина?!

— Валентин, ты давно вышел из возраста, в котором простительно верить в небылицы. Смерть необратима. 

— Была необратима. Пора признать наличие синдрома частичной смерти… да неважно, как это называть! Главное, что Джастин снова жив, — под сумрачным отцовским взглядом Валентин осекся и поправил себя: — Частично жив. Да, он не дышит, не нуждается в еде, его невозможно ранить, но он мыслит и чувствует. Разве это не делает его человеком? Тем, кого мы знаем и любим?

— Опомнись, Валентин! Я видел фото этих созданий. Как ты можешь обманываться, пороча память брата, признавая его в людоеде с черной кровью и пустыми глазами?! Такой участи ты желаешь своему брату? Из охотящегося на людей монстра превратиться в циркового уродца, собирающего жалостливые и неприязненные взгляды?

— Не могу похвастать, что встречал на своем пути множество мерзавцев, но те, кого знаю, неотличимы от обычных людей. Никакое внешнее уродство не выдает в них гнилое нутро. Разве приятная внешность делает человека лучше, чем он есть, искупает его недостатки, прощает его подлость, оправдывает предательство? У нашей семьи много недоброжелателей — хоть один из них отличим с первого взгляда, пока не ударит в спину? А если бы я или Джастин попали в аварию, оказались изуродованными, были бы искалечены — ты тоже отвернулся бы, не желая видеть наши шрамы?!

— Даже если и возможно перешагнуть через собственную смерть, подумай, как чудовищно, неотвратимо изменился Джастин. Человеку и подобному существу никогда не понять друг друга. Ты будешь видеть в нем любимого брата, потерянного и обретенного, а он в тебе — лишь пищу.

— Джастин не нуждается в пище, тем более в такой. В воздухе он не нуждается тоже. Ему необходимы близкие люди. Якорь, который удержит его в мире живых. 

— Ты противоречишь сам себе. Джастин умер достаточно взрослым, чтобы ожить не беспомощным младенцем. Если он не утратил разум, как ты пытаешься меня убедить, он способен позаботиться о себе. 

— И как же он сможет это сделать? Ты лучше меня знаешь, что общество не торопится принимать обратно тех, кого однажды отторгло. Отлично представляешь шаткость правового статуса больных синдромом частичной смерти. Они — разменная монета, их используют в своих играх политики, на них паразитируют бюрократы всех мастей, филантропы, церковники! — Валентин дрожал от гнева. Разве мог он подумать, что придется выступить не только адвокатом брата, но и обвинителем собственного отца! — Я не отрекусь от брата только потому, что он изменился. Мы все меняемся. Своим бездействием ты обрекаешь Джастина на одиночество, словно он лишился всех близких людей.

— Это моя вина, — нехотя покаялся Вальтер. — Я упустил момент, когда твоя блажь пресыщенного возможностями юнца превратилась в опасную для здравомыслия одержимость. 

— И потому твои адвокаты получат копию моего освидетельствования. Оно было необходимым условием для оформления временной опеки над Джастином. 

— У тебя не осталось средств потакать глупостям. 

— К счастью, у Джастина, помимо братьев, есть и сестры. 

— Ты и сестер втянул в свою авантюру! — неодобрением Вальтера можно было выстудить раскаленную пустыню. — Одумайся, ты хоронишь себя заживо, пытаясь вдохнуть подобие жизни в тлен.

— Джастин, кстати, не винит тебя за отказ встретиться, хотя его и огорчает твоя позиция. Его чувства неотличимы от наших — он испытывает вину, тоску, страх, любовь, надежду. Разве он не более живой, чем многие окружающие, похоронившие свою совесть в угоду практичности? Разве он не столь же живой, как те, кто вторично готов отречься от него сейчас? — Валентина потряхивало от ярости и разочарования. 

Он отказывался мириться с отцовской нетерпимостью. Ему был понятен суеверный страх едва обрести Джастина — и тут же вновь потерять, если частичная смерть станет полной и необратимой. Было понятно намерение защитить маму и братьев от ложной надежды. И даже неспособность рассмотреть настоящего Джастина, смешливого и бесстрашного, за пустотой блеклых глаз он тоже мог понять. Любому отцу нестерпимо видеть своего сына изменившимся почти до неузнаваемости, чувствовать свое бессилие и вину.

Но Валентин допускал и более глубокие мотивы. Что бы там ни трубила желтая пресса, истину о смерти Джастина знали немногие — те, кто спланировал и осуществил убийство и, возможно, сам Вальтер Придд, сумевший правильно прочитать написанное кровью послание. Адвокат Приддов дал для прессы настолько невнятное заявление, что Валентин заподозрил отца в попытке отвести нависшую над семьей угрозу. Джастин мог стать искупительной жертвой, платой за безопасность остальных. В таком случае отец действительно опасался, что новое появление Джастина, излеченного от свойственного мертвецам безмолвия, подстегнет врагов семьи к действию. 

Валентин боялся, что брат может исчезнуть вновь, якобы спасаемый из-под прицелов папарацци, полюбивших шокировать публику неприглядными фото «гниляков». Тайно вывезенный из Центра в неизвестном направлении, по подложным документам, вытолкнутый в новую, чуждую жизнь с лицемерным напутствием молчания. Зная Джастина, Валентин не сомневался, что тот пожертвует собой во благо семьи и уйдет в никуда, рассовав по карманам документы на чужое имя и отказавшись от пополняемой с анонимного счета карты — отступных за согласие умереть второй раз. И решил упредить это самопожертвование. 

***

Их первую встречу Валентин будет помнить до собственной гробовой доски. Конечно, он видел фото больных синдромом частичной смерти и знал, чего ожидать. Понимал, что никакие аналитические статьи и пространные интервью ученых, никакие описания очевидцев не смогут его подготовить. К апокалипсису подготовиться невозможно.

Примет ли меня Джастин, гадал Валентин под дробный цокот каблуков психолога. Он сильно изменился за время разлуки — повзрослел не на годы, а на испытания. А вдруг Джастин решит, что Валентин готов быть рядом только из чувства долга — и оттолкнет? Как перекинуть мостик через разделившую их бездну? Валентин мог только оставаться Джастину братом. Не слепцом, не замечающим перемен, но чутким и понимающим, тем, кто подставит плечо и пойдет рядом, деля тяготы и делясь радостями. Конечно, будет непросто. Взять хотя бы ежедневные инъекции: потребность в нейтротриптилине, препятствующем возвращению кровожадного безумия, делала заложниками их обоих. Единственное, что примиряло Валентина с отцовским отказом вернуть Джастина домой — то, что родители будут избавлены от жуткого зрелища каждодневной борьбы смерти с подобием жизни. 

Психолог, заметив отрешенность Валентина, цапнула его за локоть:

— Ваш брат настоял на отсутствии грима.

В ее голосе Валентину почудилось осуждение.

— Я всецело полагаюсь на его выбор, — ровно ответил он. 

— И тем самым вы задерживаете его социализацию. Не стоит потакать сиюминутным прихотям, они способны навредить.

— Вы не перепутали папки с инструкциями? — с убийственной вежливостью поинтересовался Валентин. — Мы говорим о взрослом человеке, отдающем отчет в своих поступках. Уверен, у брата были веские основания предстать в своем нынешнем облике.

— Как вы можете быть уверены в объективности его желаний? — поджала губы психолог.

— Потому что знаю своего брата лучше и дольше, чем вы. 

Осаженный психолог сумела сдержать недовольную гримасу, сделала приглашающий жест, и Валентин ступил в комнату, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Исчезли длинные, до плеч, каштановые волосы, — прическа, которую Джастин, не щадя сил, отстаивал еще со школьных лет. На их месте остались куцые прядки, топорщившиеся в разные стороны, как перья нахохлившейся птицы. 

— Спасибо, что не побрили налысо, — ухмыльнулся Джастин, перехватив ошеломленный взгляд Валентина. — И не выщипали брови. — Валентин проиграл короткую схватку улыбке. — Теперь, конечно, не скажешь, что волосы — не ноги и не зубы, зато удастся сэкономить на парикмахере, а еще на солярии и маникюре, — с деланной жеманностью Джастин без запинки перечислял процедуры, без которых прекрасно обходился раньше. — А если приплюсовать выгоду от посещения ресторана, скажем, за полвека — уж на такой срок я имел оптимизм надеяться, — то можно подавать заявку на космический туризм. Если, конечно, таким болезным, как я, не положена скидка в связи с экономией ресурса жизнеобеспечения. 

Голос — то немногое, что осталось Джастину от прежней жизни, — не изменился, жесты тоже были узнаваемы, а вот взгляд, из которого смотрела стылая пустота, замораживал подвижные черты, словно окутывал их саваном. Месяцы тишины сейчас отступали в тень, вслед за истаивающим забытьем одиночества. 

— Ты не подумай, что я решил испытать на крепость твои нервы, но если бы ты увидел, каких высот я достиг в искусстве визажа, испугался бы гораздо сильнее. — Валентин отрицательно мотнул головой. — Нам выдали тональный крем, и когда я увидел себя в зеркале при всем параде, готов был пробежать сквозь стену в приступе удивления. Был нежно-зеленоватый, как брюшко дохлой рыбины, — стал темно золотистым, как копченая курица. Всего за полчаса. А еще мне предлагается обзавестись голубыми глазами, пока не разживусь линзами подходящего цвета. Сможешь к такому привыкнуть? Сразу предупреждаю, что для голубоглазого кота мне не хватает умилительности. 

— Мы закажем такие линзы, как захочешь, — разлепил смерзшиеся губы Валентин. Наверно, он никогда не привыкнет к ровной тусклости там, где прежде сияли переменчивые искры света. 

— Никогда бы не признался без повода… но я давно подумывал примерить линзы как у того героя аниме, что дышал огнем. Вместо зомби буду похож на вампира. 

— Заказывай сразу и комплект для оборотня.

— Мне льстит, что ты не предложил комплект, как у подружки того героя. 

— Ты же не любишь желтый цвет, — пожал плечами Валентин. 

— А ты всегда яростно отрицал, что смотрел это аниме. 

Валентин и сам видел, как жалка отсрочка — пока он хватается за спасительную возможность слабо улыбнуться в ответ на кривящую бледные губы знакомую задорную улыбку, пока жадно ловит привычные интонации, находя призрак успокоения в предугадывании фраз. Зная наперед, что Джастин будет отшучиваться до последнего, длить паузу, предлагая Валентину измыслить вежливый предлог отлучиться или просто молча сбежать, оставив за спиной прах и тлен, по насмешке судьбы слепленный в подобие некогда любимых черт и наделенный мучающей обоих памятью.

— Джастин, я не отрекусь от тебя, — негромко произнес Валентин, будто принося обет. Сидевшее перед ним создание знакомо вскинуло взгляд, когда-то лучистый и веселый, ныне — тусклый и пустой. Мертвый. — Ты не предал бы меня, и я от тебя не отвернусь. 

— И будешь смотреть, не вздрагивая? — оба понимали, что речь не о внешних переменах. 

— Это все равно ты. Смерть отняла у меня старшего брата. Я думал, что навсегда, а оказалось, на три года. На целую вечность. Я не позволю предрассудкам, страхам и твоему благородству, неотличимому от ослиного упрямства, разлучить нас вновь. 

В Валентине еще жили отголоски агонии, когда он давился беззвучными рыданиями, оплакивая посмертие брата, стоило появиться жутким историям о первых восставших. Вечная молодость при подобии бессмертия — туманящая разумы мечта человечества чуть ли не со времен сотворения. Тот, кто навсегда застыл в указанном на могильной плите возрасте, был избавлен от старения, мог не опасаться болезней, но дары смерти не обещали полной неуязвимости — даже мертвого можно было убить. 

Плата, без возможности отказаться взысканная с Джастина, оказалась чрезмерно высока. Выбравшись из гроба, голодным безумцем бродить по неузнаваемым улицам, все ближе подбираясь к родному дому; жутко хрипя, тянуть выпачканные засохшей кровью пальцы к застывшей в ужасе добыче, лепечущей: «Пожалуйста, не надо!». Поддерживать издевательское подобие жизни, утоляя неизбывный голод чужой смертью. Стать угрозой для каждого встречного, особенно для тех, кто знал тебя и любил и чье минутное промедление и попытка дозваться могли обернуться кровавой трапезой. Возвратить себе разум и мучиться неведением о свершенном, испытывать страх, стыд, сомнения, достоин ли обретения второго шанса. Отыскивать во взглядах визитеров брезгливое отвращение или откровенную ненависть. Тонуть в ужасе, что оказался позабыт и брошен. 

Джастин изменился, словно кто-то нуждался в напоминании о пережитом. Некогда яркие глаза будто заволокло белесо-голубыми бельмами, гася внутренний свет; расползшийся уродливой кляксой зрачок казался провалом в пустоту, во тьму, более густую и пугающую, чем таится на дне любой души. Бескровные губы словно бы стерли с лица. Взгляд, в котором ничего не осталось от прежнего жизнелюбия Джастина, казался слепым и в то же время буравящим до потаенных глубин. Бледная плоть была изрыта черно-багровыми венами, словно расчерченная карта жизни с маршрутами навсегда закрытых дорог. Было жутко. Казалось, стоит коснуться щеки — и плоть отслоится, прилипнув к кончикам пальцев зловонными студенистыми ошметками. 

***

Валентин моргнул, усилием воли возвращаясь в настоящее. Стиснул плечо брата, чувствуя холод даже сквозь слои одежды, отогнал прочь мысль, с какой легкостью плоть расступается перед пулей. Сейчас Джастин мог вложить палец в оборвавшую его жизнь рану, мог безболезненно принять новую пулю… И как легко было ранить его так, что он уже не оправится — уничтожить равнодушием, отторжением, брезгливым любопытством, бездействием. 

— Идем, — позвал Валентин, ловя выжидающий взгляд Джастина, — пора сменить эти гостеприимно серые стены и восхитительный аскетизм на подобие уюта. Мне столько всего хочется тебе рассказать, я к вечеру охрипну, и все равно мне будет мало. Я устал от тишины, мне так не хватало твоих советов, твоей поддержки. И твоих неповторимых шуток, от которых сначала хочется тебя придушить, а потом — задушить в объятиях.

Джастин сжал его ладонь, улыбаясь совсем как раньше — ободряюще, лукаво и с бесконечной любовью.


	4. Вторые сыновья: Эмиль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Вторые сыновья: Эмиль  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1554 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эмиль Савиньяк/Франческа Скварца  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** G-PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** История любви.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** рыцари!АУ, смерть персонажей, ретеллинг всех подряд рыцарских легенд, которые имели несчастье подвернуться автору под руку

Жил некогда в Талигойе славный рыцарь по имени Эмиль. Он носил прозвище Воин Юга, ибо оборонял южные границы королевства, был весел нравом, красив лицом и благороден сердцем. Случилось однажды так, что приехал он в пышный и прекрасный город Фельп на турнир, устроенный его другом и собратом, доблестным рыцарем по прозвищу Ворон. Вдвоем одолели они всех соперников, покрыв себя славой, и отправились потом в церковь, чтобы вознести хвалу Создателю — ибо среди рыцарских добродетелей первейшей пребудет вера. Преклоняя колени, Эмиль увидел в полумраке нефа нежную и стройную Франческу, и победа его обернулась сладчайшим из поражений, а благодарность, обращенная к небесам, стала истовой как никогда. Ибо до того дня сердце рыцаря не знало такой горячей и необоримой любви.

Франческа была вдовой. Хотя строгий траур для нее закончился, она по-прежнему носила черное и оплакивала своего супруга, отважного морехода Муцио Скварцу. Однако душа ее уже оживала для мира, и в просторном доме Скварца собирались рыцари и дамы, дабы проводить время в утонченных беседах и целомудренных забавах. Ворон был вхож в их общество и, уступая пылким просьбам Эмиля, привел его туда. Двадцать дней и еще два дня любовался Эмиль стройной Франческой, страдая от тяжелого и сладостного недуга затаенной любви. На двадцать третий день он решил открыться своей даме и рассказал в ее присутствии вымышленную историю, в которой истина прояснялась нечаянно, как нечаянно сверкает порой из-под перчатки атласная женская кожа.

Некий рыцарь, говорил Эмиль, лишь изредка дерзая бросить восхищенный взгляд в сторону дивной Франчески, любил прекрасную эреа, которая не отвечала ему взаимностью. Изнуренный печалью, рыцарь этот занемог. Обессиленный, проводил он на скорбном ложе бессонные ночи и горестные дни, не ел и не пил, слабел и горел в лихорадке. Но хоть голос его стал тише вздоха, он неустанно твердил о своей великой любви, и только нежнейшие, почтительнейшие слова срывались с его запекшихся губ. И однажды, когда особенно черная тоска сжала его сердце, когда свирепое отчаяние совсем изглодало его дух, случилось чудо. Гордая эреа вошла в его дом, и отерла холодную влагу с его лба, и протянула ему свою белоснежную руку. Рыцарь прильнул к ней губами, и сердце его горячо забилось, и душа ожила; он встал, сильный и смелый, и свершил еще много подвигов во имя Создателя, своего короля и владычицы своей жизни.

И дамы, и рыцари благосклонно выслушали Эмиля, а когда он умолк, сказали ему немало учтивых и приятных слов. Но Франческа поднялась со своего места и, попросив старшую из дам стать хозяйкой для благородных гостей, вышла из комнаты — светлая, как лилия, в платье чернее печали. Эмиль же, видя столь явное крушение своего замысла, преисполнился уныния и тоже откланялся. Мрачно шел он через залы, дремлющие в серых прозрачных сумерках, и в одном из них увидел свою даму. Франческа стояла у окна, устремив взор на мраморный пол, с видом смущенным и растерянным. «Я обронила кольцо, — сказала она тихо. — Не случится ли так, рыцарь, что вы найдете пропажу?» И когда Эмиль нагнулся, белоснежная благоуханная рука скользнула по его лицу и задержалась у губ, и в тот же миг исчезла. Быстр был рыцарь, но Франческа — еще быстрее, и прежде чем Эмиль поднял голову, она скрылась за тяжелой дверью. Понял тогда рыцарь, что был благосклонно услышан, и ушел с душой, опаленной немыслимым блаженством.

Однако им нескоро была суждена новая встреча. Следующим утром, повинуясь королевскому приказу, Эмиль отправился на южные рубежи Талигойи, ибо если вера — первая рыцарская добродетель, то долг — вторая. Доблестно сражался Эмиль, бился со свирепыми морисками, и с дикими кочевниками Холты, и с неистовыми варитами, приплывшими из далеких холодных морей. Дух его пылал ярко, твердой была рука и бесстрашным — сердце; он пел, когда мчался в атаку, и громко выкликал имя своей дамы. Но Создатель в своей неизреченной мудрости решил, что земные дела рыцаря завершены. Длинная, оперенная алым стрела пробила грудь Эмиля; рухнул он с коня и умер прежде, чем его тело коснулось земли. Собратья залили его останки медом и отвезли домой. В одну ночь поседела его благородная мать, скорбь поселилась в сердцах его братьев, и зарыдала нежная Франческа, услыхав горестную весть, и закрыла свою красоту густой черной вуалью. А душа Эмиля поднялась в Рассветные сады по золотым ступеням, кои на вид хрупки, словно предутренний сон, но под ногой достойного крепки, как праведная клятва.

Там подошла к нему святая Октавия, сияющая, словно рассветное облако, и сказала: «Хочешь, я отведу тебя туда, где отдыхают рыцари, павшие в битвах? В шелковых шатрах возлежат они и на мягчайшей изумрудной траве — смеются, и осушают кубки, и ведут речи о доблести и подвигах, что так милы были тебе и твоим братьям». И Эмиль ответил: «Сколь ты добра ко мне, сияющая! С восторгом послушал бы я эти речи, если бы рядом со мной были мои братья — но ведь их здесь нет». И сказала святая: «Хочешь, я отведу тебя туда, где в тенистых рощах собрались мудрецы и поэты и сплетают вязи возвышенных слов, так любимых твоей матерью?» И Эмиль ответил: «О сияющая, поистине ты знаешь, как утешить смятенную душу! Я бы пошел туда, чтобы полюбоваться, как моя прекрасная мать внимает мудрецам и поэтам — но ведь ее нет со мной». И сказала святая: «Хочешь, я отведу тебя туда, где текут прозрачные реки, дарующие покой, и воздух ароматен, словно дыхание прелестной девы?» И Эмиль ответил: «Если хочешь исполнить мое заветное желание, сияющая, отведи меня к золотой лестнице, по которой я поднялся сюда, чтобы мог я спуститься по ней к прелестнейшей из дев, к моей Франческе». 

Покачала тогда головой святая Октавия и сказала: «Доблесть твоя при жизни была столь велика, рыцарь, что не могу я тебе отказать. Но знай: силы того, кто видел Рассвет, быстро истощаются в земной юдоли. Источником величайшей радости может он стать для любимых, но чаще бывает, что становится источником невиданных горестей». Засмеялся в ответ Эмиль и вернулся к лестнице, и бестрепетно шагнул на первую ступень. И в тот же миг встала над Фельпом комета — краснее крови, страшнее любви, — и висела четыре дня.

Грозным было это знамение и сулило беду, и беда не замедлила прийти. Лишь только сделал рыцарь четвертый шаг по золотым ступеням, растаяла у него под ногами Рассветная лестница, и объяла его жестокая пустота, и неописуемый ужас сдавил его грудь. Закрыл Эмиль глаза, а когда снова открыл их, увидел себя в последнем смертном бою, узрел залитый кровью песок, и блеск вражеских сабель, и белизну рыцарских одежд, и мертвые тела, что громоздились повсюду. И ледяная неодолимая тоска сковала его сердце, застыла в нем душа, потускнели ясные очи — ибо для взора, встретившего Рассвет, нестерпимо зрелище грешной земли. Свистнула длинная, оперенная алым стрела и пронзила горло рыцаря, что сражался от него по левую руку, и погиб тот рыцарь без звука, в единый миг. Безучастно посмотрел на это Эмиль и отвернулся, и снова занес меч, чтобы разить врага, но не пылало больше его сердце, не было в нем ни ярости, ни гнева. Бой отгремел, и пришло время оплакать павших. Угрюмо стоял Эмиль у высокого погребального костра и не находил в себе скорби, и не смог сказать ни единого доброго слова о собратьях, снискавших славную смерть. 

Были потом новые битвы, были и пиры. Храбро сражался Эмиль, ни разу не отступил он перед врагом, но делал лишь то, что было ему велено, словно обычный наемник; а на пирах сидел, опустив глаза, пил не пьянея и молчал. Сон бежал от него, а если все же забывался рыцарь тяжелой дремой, вставала перед ним сверкающая золотом лестница, ведущая к горнему свету, и после пробуждения такая лютая, безнадежная тоска рвала его сердце, что выл он и рычал, подобно раненому льву. День ото дня бледнели в его памяти дорогие прежде лица и имена, порой не узнавал он своих собратьев и не понимал, где он, и стали сторониться его и друзья, и недруги. Глухое неизбывное беспокойство свернулось в его груди подколодной змеей и жалило; и терзала рыцаря непонятная, смутная вина, неясное раскаяние и сожаление. И однажды на рассвете, гонимый этими мучителями, оседлал Эмиль своего скакуна и отправился на восток. Не помнил он уже ни матери своей, ни братьев, ни грозного лика короля и сюзерена — помнил лишь, что должен добраться до города под названием Фельп, к дому человека со странным именем Скварца.

Долгим был его путь. Пал под Эмилем верный конь, и рыцарь пошел пешком; развалились его сапоги, и шел он дальше босым. Голод и жажда терзали его — он их не замечал, дикие звери, рыча, выходили на его тропу — он не удостаивал их взглядом; никого не просил о помощи, а если оказывали ему благодеяние, не принимал его, уходя без единого слова. Страшно исхудал рыцарь, глубокие морщины покрыли его лицо, поникли сильные плечи, согнулся стройный стан, и таким пришел он в Фельп и встал у ворот дома Скварца. Ровно и равнодушно билось в груди Эмиля его стылое сердце, тускло, через силу глядели очи, запыленным и рваным было платье, босыми — ноги, и мало что в нем осталось от прежнего, красивого и блестящего рыцаря, чью душу когда-то опалила блаженством улыбка нежной девы.

Но так сильна была любовь прекрасной Франчески, что узнала она его и в этом обличье. Выбежала она из ворот своего дома, обвила шею Эмиля белоснежными руками и заплакала. Закапали на грудь рыцаря горячие слезы, и растаяла ледяная тоска, воспряла его душа, сильно и горячо забилось сердце. Так вернула Эмиля к жизни нежная Франческа, и ее любовь хранила рыцаря еще двадцать лет и два года. За этот срок исчерпались его силы, и пришла ему пора возвращаться в Рассветные сады. Но души возлюбленных сплелись в объятии столь неразрывном, что Франческа покинула мир живых вместе со своим рыцарем, и рука об руку поднялись они по золотым ступеням, хрупким, как греза, и крепким, как истинная любовь.


	5. Ключ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Ключ  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2 377 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ротгер Вальдес, Олаф Кальдмеер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ротгер Вальдес никогда не сдается  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ

— ...и потрясающий вид на порт! Если вас, конечно, потрясает вид вечно работающих перевалочных кранов и шум контейнеровозов. Впрочем, этот шум должен быть мил вашему сердцу, вы ведь занимаетесь морскими перевозками... Сколько лет, кстати?

Ротгер Вальдес, агент по недвижимости, отрекомендовавшийся бергером и знатоком варитских вкусов и пристрастий — а по виду совершеннейший чернявый марикьяре, — привалился к балконной двери видовой панорамной квартиры на последнем этаже дома «Адмирал». Над его плечом в стене темнела небольшая выбоина. Должно быть, Олаф непроизвольно задержал на ней взгляд, и Вальдес, заметив это, колупнул стену пальцем и зачем-то пояснил:

— От пробки. Неудачно открыли шампанское. Прежние жильцы, я имею в виду. Давно вы в перевалочном деле, господин Кальдмеер? Вы серьезный специалист, если вас пригласили в нашу консервативную Академию вправлять мозги ленивым бездарям...

Олаф рассеянно потер висок. Лето в Хексберг выдалось необыкновенно душным, жара начиналась уже с утра, утомляла, лишала сил, запутывала мысли.

— Голова болит? — участливо спросил Вальдес. — Предложить вам таблетку?

— Не нужно, — ответил Олаф, поморщившись. — Меня мучают... последствия травмы. Господин Вальдес, если это последний вариант на сегодня...

— А вам бы этого хотелось? — заинтересовался Вальдес. — Эта квартира вас полностью устраивает? Соответствует вашим представлениям об удобном и приятном проживании в нашем приморском городе? Не далеко до Морской Академии? Работа, пусть даже на год — дело серьезное, до нее должно быть не далеко... Планировка, ремонт? Обстановка? Удовлетворяют вашему вкусу?

— А вашему? — спросил Олаф, усилием воли заставив себя не подносить руку к виску. Это движение становилось навязчивым.

— При чем здесь я? — изумился Вальдес. — Мои представления никоим образом не должны влиять на выбор клиента! Если вас что-то не устраивает, я подберу другие варианты...

— Мне кажется, — Олаф натужно усмехнулся, — что вы проводите мне экскурсию по городу, господин Вальдес. Ваши «лучшие варианты» расположены в таких неожиданных местах — все эти мансарды, чердаки с выходом на крышу... Достаточно нестандартные решения, не правда ли?

— Экскурсия бесплатная, — легко ответил Вальдес, не переставая зло и весело улыбаться, чему Олаф не находил ни единой причины. — А вы отовсюду любите смотреть на воду. Вы ведь все еще любите смотреть на воду?

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Олаф, и в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. — Ассистент, — пояснил он и, не дождавшись, чтобы Вальдес деликатно отвернулся, отошел сам.

Руперт фок Фельсенбург, которого Олаф сам же и выбрал когда-то за настойчивость и дотошность, сегодня вызывал раздражение. Хотелось распорядиться, чтобы он не звонил по крайней мере до конца дня. «А лучше до конца Круга», — подумал Олаф и, непроизвольно подыскивая себе оправдание, решил: «Это все головная боль. Дело в ней».

Вальдес ждал его, сидя на балконных перилах, опершись спиной о стену и вытянув ноги вдоль кованой лозы, служившей поручнем.

— Руппи? — он зло сверкнул глазами. — Прекрасный ассистент, так печется о вас. Давно вы вместе?

— Что? — с досадой спросил Олаф. — И откуда вам известно, как зовут...

Вальдес кивком указал на телефон, который Олаф все еще держал в руках. На экране отображалось сообщение: «Руппи. 8 пропущенных вызовов».

— Ах да, — сказал Олаф и убрал телефон в карман. — Все, теперь мое внимание полностью принадлежит вам, господин Вальдес. Неужели хоть одна квартира в Хексберг подойдет мне, на ваш взыскательный вкус? Вы уже водили меня по чудовищным закоулкам старого города, показывали комнаты с видом на площадь Фрегатов, отшельническую квартирку на самой горе — по такому зною! И каждый раз утром казалось, что это прекрасный вариант именно для меня, а стоило вам попасть внутрь, и вдруг обнаруживалось, что, по вашему мнению, мне не подойдет ни одна из них. Слушаю вас! Что не так в этой? Водопровод? Кондиционер? Скверная история с предыдущими жильцами? Мне иногда начинает казаться, что вы намерены поселиться вместе со мной — с такой тщательностью вы занимаетесь моим скромным запросом.

— Наше агентство делает свою работу безукоризненно и действует в интересах клиента, — сказал Вальдес, сощурившись, и приподнял верхнюю губу, показывая зубы не то в ухмылке, не то в угрожающем оскале. — Я предвижу, что здесь вас не устроят следы бурных вечеринок, которые любили устраивать прежние жильцы. Это ведь не единственный скол на стене от пробки...

Олаф развернулся и прошел в большую светлую комнату, обставленную просто и, как написали бы в объявлении, «лаконично». В дриксенском морском стиле. Он вдруг вспомнил, что ни одной из квартир, показанных ему Вальдесом, не было в списках недвижимости агентства. Когда он, подзабыв детали и не доверяя памяти, попытался посмотреть их фотографии в объявлениях, то никаких не нашел. Вальдес приблизился и остановился чуть позади, слева. Эта его манера смущала и вызывала неловкость.

— Полагаю, дверь справа — это спальня, — сказал Олаф. — Так ведь положено по дриксенской традиции?

— Я — бергер, — ответил Вальдес, откинув голову и разглядывая его из-под полуприкрытых век быстро и жадно, словно шаря взглядом по всему телу. Олафу захотелось передернуть плечами, но он сдержался. — Как принято в дриксенском стиле, виднее вам.

— Это же ваша работа, — голос звучал ровно, а сам Олаф вдруг почувствовал необъяснимую усталость, граничащую с желанием лечь прямо здесь, на этот низкий диван в сине-белую полоску, с пятном от шампанского на подлокотнике. От шампанского... — Вы ведь делаете ее безукоризненно, — слишком громко сказал он, стремясь заглушить собственные странные мысли.

Вальдес промолчал, и Олаф шагнул вперед, положил левую руку на ручку двери и легко открыл ее, не удивляясь ни расположению, ни тому, что дверь отворилась внутрь: это ведь просто совпадение, что во всех квартирах, которые он успел посмотреть с Вальдесом, до него тоже жили левши. «Хексберг — город ведьм, — подумал он. — Может, все жители здесь Леворукие, мне не будет одиноко». 

Вальдес вошел в спальню вместе с ним, негромко хмыкнул и почему-то сел прямо на кровать, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками. Представления об этикете у бергеров-марикьяре были престранными, и Олаф повернулся, чтобы уточнить у своего агента, все ли так делают в чужих домах. Фотографию на прикроватной тумбе они увидели одновременно. Вальдес негромко ругнулся и бросился перевернуть ее, Олаф так же быстро перехватил его руку. Они замерли, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга. Олаф отчетливо видел капельки пота над верхней губой Вальдеса, седую прядь в густых растрепанных волосах, расширившиеся в ужасе зрачки.

— Дайте мне, — приказал Олаф и удивился, что голос все еще ему повинуется.

— Не могу, — почти моляще ответил Вальдес. — Доктор запретил, тебе нельзя... и Руппи твой меня растерзает...

— Поздно, — поморщившись, ответил Олаф. — Пусть терзает. За дело. Ну же, дайте мне!

Он протянул руку ладонью вверх, не сомневаясь в том, что Вальдес послушается, и тот повиновался, медленно и неохотно. С фотографии на Олафа смотрел он сам, друг детства Адольф, двое смутно знакомых черноволосых и черноглазых, как бергер Вальдес, марикьяре и... сам Вальдес. Олаф попробовал удивиться — и не смог. Вальдес на фотографии обнимал его двумя руками поперек живота. Олаф на фото держал Вальдеса за плечо и притягивал к себе вполне недвусмысленным жестом.

— Мы были знакомы, — зачем-то сказал Олаф и поразился тому, как это прозвучало. — Простите... мы были близко знакомы, я вижу. До того, как со мной случилось несчастье с реем при погрузке «Ноордкроне»... Поймите, я не все могу вспомнить...

— Я понимаю, — тускло ответил Вальдес. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы понять. Сначала ты не узнавал меня каждый день. Каждое утро с пустого листа, новая встреча, новое знакомство... ты дал мне столько шансов заново произвести первое впечатление...

— Я не помню этого, — сказал Олаф. Ему вдруг показалось очень важным устоять на ногах, не присесть на кровать рядом с Вальдесом, не приближаться к нему. В конце концов, тот достаточно ему лгал. — Я жил здесь?

Вальдес покачал головой, и Олафа затопило волной темного, стыдного облегчения, которую Вальдес остановил коротким:

— Мы.

— Мы жили здесь, — повторил Олаф. — У меня новая жизнь почти полтора года...

— Год. Первые полгода я все еще пытался...

— А потом вы сдались? — уточнил Олаф.

— Похоже, что я сдался? — огрызнулся Вальдес, но Олаф не был склонен его щадить. И совершенно его не помнил.

— Вы ведь уже оставили меня однажды, господин Вальдес. Я предлагаю повторить. Боюсь, что эта квартира мне тоже не подойдет. Думаю, будет лучше, если я обращусь в другое агентство. Да вы ведь не агент, не правда ли?

Вальдес молча кивнул, шумно втягивая воздух через раздувающиеся ноздри.

— Руперт хорошо за тобой смотрит? — вдруг спросил он. — Ты вспомнил его, все вспомнил — какие оценки он получал в училище и каких лебедей рисовал в конспектах. Адольфа, Готлиба, Отто... Ты ничего не вспомнил только обо мне.

— И сейчас не помню, — сухо ответил Олаф. — Вы надеялись пробудить мои воспоминания в этом месте? В благодарность за ваши усилия я чувствую себя обязанным попробовать.

Он встал и вышел из спальни, ориентируясь каким-то странным чувством, зная, куда ведут коридоры и где будут повороты, но не помня ничего из этого. С широкой балконной террасы был виден по-прежнему работающий порт. На стене темнел след от пробки. Ничто из этого не будило никаких воспоминаний в Олафе Кальдмеере, приехавшем в Хексберг из Дриксен по приглашению Морской Академии на профессорскую ставку. Он вернулся в комнату и позвал:

— Пойдемте, господин Вальдес. Будьте любезны проводить меня. Без вас я не выберусь из этого района.

Вальдес появился на пороге спальни, коротко кивнул и сделал жест, приглашающий Олафа пройти вперед. В лифте они стояли у разных стенок, сверкающих и переливающихся металлическими бликами, и не смотрели друг на друга. В холле им встретилась невысокая черноволосая девчонка — она шла по холодной мраморной плитке босиком, мелко перебирая ногами. Проходя мимо Олафа, она вдруг качнулась в его сторону, словно оступившись, и повисла у него на локте:

— Эреа... — начал было Олаф.

— П-п-п-п-п-пам! — сказала девчонка, подражая звуку вылетевшей из бутылки пробки, и засмеялась, покачиваясь на его руке. Волосы ее вдруг разметались и спутались без всякого ветра, в глазах блеснули синие искры. Олафу на миг показалось, что вместо ног у нее скрюченные птичьи лапы. — П-п-п-п-пам! — по-чаячьи выкрикнула полудевчонка-полуптица.

И Олаф вдруг ясно увидел смеющихся растрепанных людей, встряхивающего бутылку высокого, гибкого Хулио Салину, удерживающего его руку Ротгера — в странной голубой рубашке, со счастливым и растерянным лицом, — своих парней из дока, Готлиба и Отто, неловко замершего у дверей Зеппа, внука старого боцмана с «Зиглинды»... Потом пробка глухо выстрелила, ударив в стену, Зепп шарахнулся в сторону, что-то крикнул Ротгер, захохотали, перекрывая шум ветра, Адольф и высокий, плечистый Рамон Альмейда, похожий на пирата из детских книжек. Ротгер сказал тогда, что его тоже непременно нужно пригласить...

Олаф покачнулся и закрыл глаза в приступе накатившей слабости.

— Пошла вон! — ушедший было вперед Вальдес вернулся и бросился к нему, подхватил под спину. — Вон!

Девчонка исчезла, растаяв в зыбком дрожании горячего воздуха, ворвавшегося с улицы в прохладный холл.

— Да что же это, — сквозь зубы бормотал Вальдес, поддерживая его за пояс. — Олаф! Олаф, ради вашего Создателя, это была последняя попытка, я уеду сегодня же и больше никогда не вернусь, не потревожу тебя, я обещаю...Олаф... только не инфаркт, я...

— Мы можем вернуться в квартиру? — попросил Олаф, опираясь на его плечо и чувствуя себя слабым, как новорожденный котенок. 

Спина была влажной от испарины, голова кружилась, но боль куда-то ушла, отпустив виски. Вальдес молча кивнул и повел было его, подставив плечо и поддерживая, но Олаф высвободился и пошел сам. Вальдес ничего не сказал, подстроившись к его шагу. В молчании они поднялись на лифте на шестнадцатый этаж и подошли к дверям.

— Я забыл ключ, — растерянно сказал Вальдес. — Выложил уже и документы, и ключи в машину...

— Документы? — переспросил Олаф. — Вы продаете эту квартиру? Без моего согласия? Разве какая-то ее часть не должна быть записана на меня? 

— А вы против? — невесело усмехнулся Вальдес, разглядывая сверкающий белой плиткой пол перед дверью. — Нет, Олаф, ты не стал оформлять вид на жительство, остался гражданином Дриксен и не мог ничего здесь купить. Я ее полноправный хозяин. Жить без тебя я здесь не могу, сдавать ее — тоже... Не знаю, хочешь, отдам деньги от продажи в какой-нибудь благотворительный фонд?

— Спасибо, что не предложили поделиться, — сухо ответил Олаф. — Отодвиньте, пожалуйста, горшок вон с тем декоративным деревом… никогда не помнил, как оно называется. Мне это сегодня будет тяжело. — «Невыносимо тяжело», — додумал он про себя.

Вальдес не двинулся с места, удивленно и настороженно глядя на него. Его черные непроницаемые глаза блестели так, что хотелось протянуть руку и пощупать лоб — нет ли жара.

— Ротгер! — пришлось повысить голос, и это тоже далось с трудом: язык словно распух и тяжело ворочался, во рту откуда-то взялся привкус горечи. — Отодвиньте горшок. За ним плохо закрепленный кусок плинтуса, выньте его. Там ключ.

Вальдес молча смотрел и дышал так, как будто поднялся на шестнадцатый этаж бегом.

— Я надеюсь, ваше сердце крепче моего? — попробовал пошутить Олаф. — И еще надеюсь, что замки не меняли… я не могу точно вспомнить, когда положил его туда. Ты ведь вечно забывал ключ, возвращаясь со смены, и почему-то всегда, когда я был на погрузке...

— Я... — сказал Вальдес и замолчал. — Я, — попробовал он снова, — я... я тогда ехал в порт и ждал тебя на рейде, спал в машине, я...

— Поэтому я оставил ключ. Не сказал тебе?

— Наверное, не успел, — прошептал Вальдес. — Я не знаю, что делать, Олаф. Можно мне...

— Лучше я сам, — коротко ответил Олаф, глубоко вдохнул и шагнул вперед, неловко обнимая Ротгера за плечи. Тот не то хмыкнул, не то засмеялся, зажмурился, оскалился и с силой стиснул Олафа обеими руками, сжав рубашку на спине в кулаки.

Ожил и беззвучно пошел вниз лифт.

Олаф посмотрел, как на табло сменяют друг друга, уменьшаясь, золотистые цифры и предложил:

— Пойдем домой.

Ротгер мелко затряс головой и не двинулся с места. Тогда Олаф осторожно высвободился и, взяв его за руку чуть выше кисти, как непослушного ребенка, медленно повел за собой.

— Открой глаза, — сказал он с насмешливой нежностью. — Мало ли куда я тебя заведу.

— Я тебе доверяю, — серьезно ответил Ротгер. — Из нас двоих только ты знаешь, где лежит ключ.

— А другие квартиры? — вспомнил вдруг Олаф. — Мы ведь тоже в них жили? Прежде, до того, как купили эту, да?

Вальдес пожал плечами:

— Похоже, тебе там не очень-то нравилось. Ты ничего не вспомнил.

Олаф остановился, и Вальдес наконец-то открыл глаза. От его взгляда хотелось укрыться — слишком страшно было не оправдать почти детское благоговейное ожидание.

— Я и эту не вспомнил, — сказал Олаф, стараясь быть до конца честным. — Но тебя и себя в ней — да. И еще много разного народу.

— Это мои гости, — напряженно сказал Вальдес, и Олаф вдруг понял, что такие разговоры они уже вели много раз, раньше. «Ты ведь знаешь, я не очень люблю людей в доме...» — «Это мои друзья, но если тебе не нравится...» — «Нет, я, разумеется, не хочу мешать твоему общению с друзьями» — «Они ненадолго, я обещаю». 

Год за годом уходили в прозрачный белесый туман памяти.

— И это тоже, — он не хотел шептать, но слова сдавили горло, забили его тугим комком невысказанных сожалений и просьб.

— У меня с тех пор и не бывало гостей, — тоже шепотом сказал Вальдес. — Ни одного.

— Значит, пора их позвать, — ответил Олаф твердо, совладав наконец с собой. — Идем, посмотрим, как долго нужно приводить квартиру в порядок, чтобы можно было приглашать к себе людей.

— Никогда не понимал, зачем прибираться к их приходу, — ответил Ротгер и сжал его пальцы, благодарно и осторожно. Олаф хмыкнул и ответил на пожатие — решительно и сильно.


	6. Пыль и песок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Пыль и песок  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1057 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Родгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Олафу нравилось считать, что он в плену, хотя на самом деле Вальдес много раз спасал его жизнь.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кроссовер с книгой Фрэнка Херберта «Дюна»

Свободные и Олаф притаились на дюнах, взгляды их были устремлены на Вальдеса, который выбрал для призыва песчаного червя самую высокую дюну. В начале жизни в пустыне Олаф не замечал таких мелочей, а сейчас видел — что справа находились барабанные пески, что облюбованная Вальдесом дюна немного выше всех в этой местности, что тампер он погрузил глубоко в песок с подветренной стороны... Нужно уходить: еще чуть-чуть, и Олаф будет разбираться в особенностях езды на песчаных червях лучше многих свободных. Вальдес будет только рад.

Отрывая Олафа от мыслей, раздался звук тампера, словно барабанный бой — «Тамп! Тамп! Тамп!». Песчаный червь, Старик Пустыни или Шаи-Хулуд, как его называли свободные, должен был почувствовать вибрацию песка и прийти из глубин на зов. Вальдес завернулся в плащ и застыл, превратившись в непримечательный холмик песка. Только младенец с другой планеты, где вода падает прямо с неба, мог бы поверить, что Вальдес ничем не примечательный.

Олаф много раз попадал под дождь, плавал в море и не мог даже представить, что будет жить в мире, где главная ценность — это вода. Дриксенское герцогство направило на Арракис свои войска, чтобы контролировать добычу спайса[1]. Олафа не волновала политика, он служил герцогу Дриксен, где родился, и оказался в пустыне из-за случайности. Корабль, которым командовал Олаф, попал в великую песчаную бурю, его подхватили смерчи и буквально размолотили на куски. Никто, кроме Олафа, не выжил, он сам спасся чудом.

Дриксенские синоптики считали, что штиль продержится еще трое суток, максимум, что могло быть, по их мнению, это легкое дуновение. Буря возникла ниоткуда, когда они парили над пустыней, разыскивая места выхода спайса. Военные корабли не должны были этим заниматься, но коммандер Бермессер сильно не любил Олафа и отдал соответствующий приказ. В результате из-за внезапного шторма погибли отличные люди, а Олаф выжил. Правда, он погиб бы в песках, если бы не Вальдес, который вопреки ненависти к дриксенцам вытащил Олафа. Это потом тот узнал, как сильно ему повезло. Обычно свободные забирали воду у таких, как он, то есть убивали. Но Вальдес решил по-другому, а его решение было законом для свободных из его съетча. Они верили, что Вальдеса любят Дочери Бури и всегда приходят к нему на помощь.

Уже полгода, как Олаф жил среди свободных, дышал воздухом, полным спайса, ел пищу, в которой спайса было больше, чем пряностей в шадильском супе. Точнее Олаф сказать не мог, потому что провалялся в бреду много дней, но с того момента, как он очнулся, прошло сто пятьдесят два дня.

Стоявший ближе всех свободный еле заметно вздрогнул, через мгновение и Олаф услышал приближающийся шелест песка, а потом увидел далекий след червя. Теперь Вальдес должен будет дождаться идеального момента — не слишком близко, чтобы не попасть в песчаный вихрь, который возникал при движении Старика Пустыни, и не слишком далеко, чтобы успеть подбежать и взобраться на него. Вальдес говорил, что нужно стоять на расстоянии, равном половине диаметра песчаного червя. С точки зрения Олафа только свободные были способны проводить такие вычисления, когда на них надвигалась огромная круглая пасть, полная острейших зубов.

С помощью крючьев Вальдес вскарабкался на самый высокий изгиб на спине песчаного червя. Олаф знал, что, пока крюк держит открытым кольцевой сегмент, червь не нырнет в песок. Наоборот, будет нести свое тело выше над песком, чтобы он не попал на чувствительную кожу. Вальдес все сделал правильно, и, повинуясь движению одного из крюков, червь развернулся к дюне, на которой стояли свободные и Олаф. Один за другим они взобрались наверх и уселись за спиной Вальдеса, запуская крючья в прочнейшую шкуру червя.

Олаф, привычно переставляя крючья, подошел к Вальдесу, сверкнувшему синевой своих глаз. Это было единственным, что виднелось из-под маски стилсьюта[2]. Голос Вальдеса струился как дождевые потоки, которых он никогда не видел:

— Давно пора и тебе стать всадником песков.

Олаф молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Вальдес отдал команду, чтобы свободные передвинули крюки. И песчаный червь заскользил очень быстро, почти полетел...

 

* * *

Комната Олафа находилась в секторе Вальдеса, и тот всегда заходил к нему вечером, чтобы поговорить. Рассказывал легенды свободных, правила их жизни, объяснял непонятное... Без него Олаф пропал бы в первую неделю: свободные были вспыльчивыми людьми и терпели нарушение своих законов только ради Вальдеса. Самым невыносимым было то, что он ничего не требовал от Олафа. Приглашал в поездки на Старике Пустыни, звал с собой на охоту, просил помочь, если нужны были руки для простой работы. Олафу иногда казалось, что он сам себе придумал ухаживание Вальдеса.

Вот и сейчас синие глаза манили и соблазняли, но слова звучали совсем буднично:

— Я уверен, что поездка тебе понравилась!

Это было утверждением, и поэтому Олаф молчал. Он не совершит этот бессмысленный поступок, его воля справится со всей треклятой магией свободных. Вальдес подошел ближе и спросил:

— А ты знаешь, что синева в твоих глазах уже не такая бледная?

— Нет, я очень давно не видел зеркала, но я догадывался.

— Ты принимаешь неизбежность, это хорошо.

Вальдес взъерошил свои волосы, как будто не мог решиться сделать следующий шаг. Во рту у Олафа пересохло, хоть он совсем недавно выпил вечернюю норму воды. Вальдес сел рядом с ним на лежанку и сказал:

— У меня пятеро детей, я выполнил свой долг перед свободными и могу быть, с кем захочу, но старейшины все равно возражают.

Олаф стиснул зубы, чтоб не сказать ни слова.

— Они были против того, чтобы предводитель свободных связал свою жизнь с чужаком. Я сделал все, что мог, и ты больше не чужак.

Слово было сказано, но Олаф по-прежнему молчал.

— Ответь, ты будешь со мной?

— Я хочу сначала обрести свободу.

Вальдес долго рассматривал свои пальцы, прежде чем обронить тяжелое:

— Я не отпущу тебя.

Это тоже было утверждением, но Олаф легко нарушил свой принцип. За последнее время в душу Олафа проникла пустыня, а непоследовательность всегда была ее вторым именем. Песок — всемогущ и беспощаден, ему было все равно, что могли подумать о нем люди.

— Не отпустишь, — кивнул Олаф и добавил, глядя, как исчезла довольная улыбка: — Только мне не нужно разрешение на побег из плена.

— Из какого плена? Я же тебя спас, и твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.

Олаф снова замолчал. Вальдес вскочил и зашагал по комнате. Такое впечатление, что он пытался подобрать слова. Олафу было сложно оставаться холодным и равнодушным, но выхода не было — костер спалит их обоих. Этот огонь уничтожит шанс вернуться в Дриксен.

Вальдес бросил:

— Спайс тебя не отпустит.

— Я не уверен, что хочу покинуть эту планету или что я не захочу вернуться.

Улыбка Вальдеса стала несчастной. Олаф не мог на нее смотреть, ее хотелось стереть с такого красивого лица. Это была мысль свободного, которого отталкивала слабость. Олаф вздрогнул и задал вопрос:

— Ты мне веришь?

— Да. Ты не вернешься в пустыню.

— Отпусти меня, и ты узнаешь.

 

↑Спайс — вещество, который добывается только на Арракисе и используется для межзвездной навигации. Вызывает сильнейшее привыкание и окрашивает глаза в синий цвет. На Арракисе все пропитано спайсом. Если человек привык к спайсу, без него он умрет.

↑Стилсьют — костюм-перегонный куб, который позволяет удерживать, перерабатывать и заново употреблять влагу тела в тяжёлых условиях пустыни на планете Арракис.


	7. Путь воина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Путь воина  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2 411 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Ирэна Придд *[MORE=спойлер]Валентин Придд[/MORE], Арно Савиньяк, Хайнрих Гаунау  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** На что пойдет Валентин ради своей семьи? А ради блага Талига?  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, АУ от событий канона, ретеллинг, кроссдрессинг

Волны хранят память, и лучше всех это запомнила Ирэна. Когда они потеряли отца и мать, именно она смогла удержать семью в столице, нашла им место в новой жизни и упорством и настойчивостью добилась признания и уважения — не как дочь опального прокурора Вальтера, а как она сама, Ирэна Придд, хранительница памяти.

Когда Ирэна открыла для посещений «Дом найери» — металась по комнатам, хватая и пряча с глаз долой статуэтки и безделушки, не только безумная Габриэла, которую Ирэна так и не отдала в больницу, где за ней был бы лучший уход. Валентину тоже казалось, что сестра преступает незримые, но единожды и навсегда обозначенные границы, любой выход за которые сулит только потери, позор и смерть.

— Я не буду в этом участвовать, — сказал он сестре, услышал сам себя и устыдился. И добавил: — Мне это не по душе, Ирэна. Я не хотел бы стать частью такого...

— Не становись, — кротко согласилась сестра. — Мы, слава Создателю, давно живем не в Средневременье, поэтому оно так дорого и ценится. Мне не нужно ни твое разрешение, ни твоя подпись на бумагах. Я такая же Придд, как и ты. Хотя твоя поддержка мне бы не помешала. Мы должны дать мальчикам образование.

Валентин не нашел в себе сил согласиться и еще долгое время, почти год, жил с тяжелым, давящим чувством вины — словно он оставил сестру одну, взвалив на ее плечи все заботы о семье и поддержании родовых домов и имения. Ирэна справилась. Ее дело окрепло, ее имя — его имя — произносили с уважением, визиты к ней входили в культурную программу всех значимых мероприятий в Олларии. «Дом найери» стал не просто музеем — в его стенах проходили чтения древних манускриптов из их семейной библиотеки, в семейном театре давали небольшие спектакли, и тогда глухо ворчали, ворочаясь, старинные гром-машины и имитаторы дождя. В большой столовой читали лекции по архитектуре, не используя даже слайды для иллюстраций — все стили и направления лектор показывал взмахом руки, и посетители восторженно рассматривали стены прямо за окнами. Ирэна выставляла напоказ сохранившуюся одежду, пережившие пожары и разгромы конца Круга книги, посуду, ноты и шпалеры. Но то, что не давало покоя безумной Габриэле, давило и мучило и Валентина тоже.

— Ты принимаешь, как куртизанка, куртизанка! — закричала однажды Габриэла в один из тяжелых, мрачных семейных вечеров в той части дома, которую открывали только для частных визитов. Они сидели в малой столовой: Ирэна, Габриэла, двое младших и Валентин. Они вновь могли позволить себе держать прислугу, и Эмилия немедленно подскочила, обнимая Габи и уводя ее, невнятно грозящую и рыдающую, прочь из комнаты.

— Однажды ее все-таки увидят, — сказала Ирэна, откидываясь на высокую резную спинку стула. — И мне не удастся выдать ее за семейный призрак. Валентин, ты можешь повторить мне ее слова? Тебе я бы дала пощечину с легким сердцем.

Валентин аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой, встал, подошел к ее стулу и опустился на колени.

— Повторять я не буду, — сказал он. — Но если тебе это сейчас нужно, можешь просто...

Ирэна молча наклонилась, не вставая со стула, и крепко обняла его за шею. Младшие смотрели на него холодно и враждебно, а на нее — с обожанием.

***  
— Вальхен!

В трубке так шипело и свистело, что он сказал:

— Ничего не слышу, Ирхен, перезвоню тебе! — И перезвонил только через два часа, когда закончилась лекция. Номер он набирал медленно и неохотно. Арно, его товарищ по учебе, отирался поблизости и смотрел влажными оленьими глазами. Говорить при нем с сестрой, причем наверняка о ее делах, не хотелось совершенно. Впрочем, говорить о своих делах хотелось еще меньше. Особенно об учебе, которую Ирэна молча и регулярно оплачивала, отправляя ректору Юридической академии подписанный чек и подборку глянцевых рекламных материалов в лиловой упаковке: каталоги выставок, оттиски гравюр, открытки с интерьерами — как будто все это могло его заинтересовать. Валентин молча терпел и мечтал о том дне, когда учеба закончится вместе с постоянной неловкостью за сестру — за ее деловую хватку, цепкий и почти неприличный рационализм. «Ме-щан-ство, — проговаривал он по ночам, лежа без сна, закрыв глаза, в общей спальне выпускного курса. — Моя сестра — ме-щан-ка».

В трубке захрипело и забулькало, она сказала: «Наконец-то!», и тогда Валентин понял — это были не помехи связи, это был ее голос. Он испугался.

— Ты больна? Ирхен, что с тобой? Вызвать врача?

— Ты должен заменить меня, — сказала она, страшно хрипя и поминутно закашливаясь. — Ты должен мне помочь. Это очень важно, Вальхен, ты должен...

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

Она не поверила и переспросила:

— Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — повторил он и поспешно отключился.

Арно посмотрел на него, склонив кудрявую голову к плечу и всем телом изображая невысказанный вопрос.

— У меня заболела сестра, — коротко сказал Валентин. — Мне нужно съездить домой. Нет, — он вскинул руку, когда Арно дернулся было к нему, — помощь мне не нужна, и я... ненадолго.

Вся эта история не сулила ничего хорошего, с ней хотелось разделаться как можно быстрее. И совершенно не хотелось втягивать в это Арно.

Ирэна лежала в постели и была почти синей от кашля. На ее лбу блестели капли пота, дыхание было сиплым и страшным.

— Ты немедленно уедешь в имение, — сказал он, почувствовав себя вдруг совершенно вправе указывать ей. — Оно в хорошем состоянии, тебе полезен воздух...

Она усмехнулась и зашлась в приступе кашля.

— В хорошем... состоянии! — Загородный дом они все еще называли имением, как приучила их бабушка, но содержать могли от силы несколько комнат в одном крыле, которые открывали на лето. — Оно будет в хорошем состоянии, — зашептала Ирэна, крепко схватив его за руку и притягивая к себе. От нее шел жар. — Вальхен, Вальхен, ты знаешь, что я принимаю переговоры... у нас проходят важные встречи... в «Доме найери»... Ты знаешь — мы гарантируем безопасность, уверенность, гарантируем своей репутацией, я всегда сама принимаю высоких гостей... Мы Придды, мы храним память об этикете встреч, мы соблюдаем все предосторожности...

Валентину было неприятно ее горячее дыхание и словно бы овладевшая ею одержимость, но он молчал и кивал. Все-таки Ирэна занимается политикой. Габриэла была неправа, но политика — грязь даже хуже, чем...

— Вальхен! — Ирэна в отчаянии дернула его за руку. — Я больна! Ты должен заменить меня. Стать мной!

От неожиданности он рассмеялся, но посмотрел на ее яростно-вдохновенное лицо и умолк.

— Ты больна, Ирхен. Нельзя просто отменить?..

— Нельзя — хрипло выкрикнула Ирэна, — ничего нельзя отменить! Мы принимаем короля Хайнриха, он встречается в «Доме найери» с графом Савиньяком! Я готовила эту встречу полгода, Валентин, ты не можешь просто прийти и сказать: «Теперь ее проведу я»!

— А что мне сказать? — тихо пробормотал Валентин. — Я, Ирэна?

— Габи безумна, — коротко сказала Ирэна. — Посмотри в зеркало, Вальхен.

Она потянулась к столику, на котором лежало древнее зеркало с выгравированной на обороте резвящейся найери, неловко стянула его на постель и, протягивая Валентину, уронила. Поднимать его никто не стал.

— Мы похожи, — в отчаянии сказал Валентин, — это всем известно. Но я мужчина, Ирэна. Как я могу изобразить тебя?

— Традиционные одежды, — Ирэна была непреклонна. — Широкие рукава, натягивай их на кисти, закрывай руки. В остальном мы совершенно похожи. Традиционный крой, прическа и макияж довершат дело. Ты воспитан, как я, ты умен, как я, — Валентин рассмеялся, вышло испуганно и страшно. — Ты справишься. Ты должен, Вальхен. Граф Савиньяк обещал нам помощь и поддержку. Мы должны выучить мальчиков, поддерживать городской дом, отреставрировать имение... Валентин!

— Это невозможно, — прошептал Валентин, — нет, невозможно, Ирэна! Нет!

***  
Платье затягивали на нем две молчаливые, бесшумные, как тени, женщины — традиционное одеяние Придды закрывало шею до подбородка и спускалось легкими складками до самого пола. На сером шелке раскрывали крылья фантастические птицы, били хвостами неведомые рыбы, сплетались лиловые узоры, изображающие какие-то растения. Лиловым же шелком ему обмотали бедра и грудь под платьем, пытаясь придать сходство его фигуре с женской.

— Напрасный труд, — женщины переговаривались так, словно его здесь не было. — Слишком широкие плечи.

— Он еще по-мальчишески строен, — отвечала другая, — Если упомянуть в разговоре, что госпожа не пренебрегает древними традициями и проводит много времени верхом...  
Валентин часто дышал через рот, вспоминая: я хожу вот так... вот так я поворачиваю голову... когда я говорю, я понижаю голос к концу фразы... политическое устройство Гаунау... история рода Савиньяков.... натягивай рукава на кисти, Вальхен, Вальхен...

— Вальхен!

Ирэна стояла в дверях, все так же тяжело и сипло дыша и опираясь о стену.

— Пора.

Валентин глянул в зеркало. Из него смотрела чересчур сильно накрашенная сестра. Ее высокую сложную прическу украшали фамильные гребни, тонкие брови приподнялись в сдержанном изумлении, уголок рта чуть оттянула ироничная улыбка.

— Я не смогу, — твердо сказал он.

— Сможешь, — ответила Ирэна.

***  
Граф Савиньяк — старший брат его друга Арно, — оказался хладнокровным и страшным политиком. Валентин удерживал себя от слова «убийца» даже мысленно, но холод, охвативший его с первой же минуты встречи, не истаивал и не уходил.

— Придда счастлива приветствовать гостя, — сказал он тихо и изобразил традиционный поклон. («Я хожу вот так... я поворачиваю голову вот так...»). Ирэна клялась, что Савиньяк никогда не видел ее лица.

— Госпожа Придд, — Савиньяк поклонился и не взял его руку для поцелуя. Валентин перевел дух. — Моя благодарность вашей семье за предоставление территории провинции для переговоров будет иметь строго оговоренные нами границы. Моя благодарность лично вам границ не знает.

Валентин сдержанно улыбнулся и вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно свободно. Он был на своей земле и в своем праве: «Дом найери», резиденция Приддов в Олларии, действительно был экстратерриториален. На этом Ирэна и построила весь свой замысел — кусочек Придды в столице. Сестра была настоящей Придд — умной, жесткой и ловкой. Он будет не хуже.

— Я вынуждена просить вас оставить ваших людей на территории Олларии, граф. В дом я приглашу лишь вас и второго моего гостя.

Савиньяк склонил голову, соглашаясь. Его охрана — все как один в дорогих и скверно сидящих костюмах, — осталась за воротами внутреннего сада, окружавшего дом. Савиньяк заговорил о цветах, и Валентин не без удовольствия отметил, что он подготовился к разговору с Ирэной и хочет если не понравиться, то заслужить ее одобрение усердием. Волна злого, веселого куража подхватила его, он жестом прервал разговор и пригласил Савиньяка внутрь. Он не позволит навязать ему бессмысленную беседу, когда у него так мало времени, а узнать нужно так много.

Придерживая юбки и стараясь двигаться изящно, он перешел по легкому мосту через текущую воду — небольшой ров, окружающий сам дом. Савиньяк шел за ним, держась ровно в двух шагах позади. Валентин говорил об оформлении стен, о картинах и канделябрах, жадно слушая ответы: да, Савиньяк, хорошо образован, да, он слышит намеки и понимает аллюзии, да, он прекрасно знает историю и да...

— Да, Ирэна, — вдруг сказал Савиньяк у него за спиной и остановился. Грудь и живот Валентина под слоями шелка покрылись испариной. Он медленно повернулся и приподнял бровь, склонив голову в ожидании. — Да, — повторил Савиньяк. Улыбка на тонких губах делала его похожим на изогнутый багряноземельский клинок, беспощадный и стремительный. — Я слышу ваши истинные вопросы: вы хотите знать, не намерен ли я провести под вашей крышей переговоры, которые навредят государю и государству. Нет, никогда. Я клянусь своей кровью, что действую во благо и во имя Талига.

— Известно ли вам это благо? — кротко спросил Валентин. Сердце колотилось под слоями шелка как бешеное.

— Полагаю, да. Благо Талига заключается в том, что мы должны договориться о мире с Гаунау. Наши ресурсы истощены, наши возможности намного меньше представлений о них и нам необходима передышка в этой войне. Я пришел просить мира или, если будет необходимо, навязать мир. Вы поможете мне?

Валентин медленно и изящно склонил голову, опустив глаза.

— Придда во все времена хранила нейтралитет.

— Благодарю, — неожиданно весело ответил Савиньяк.

***  
Хайнрих Гаунау — король-воин, король-дикарь — говорил густым басом, понижая его до шепота, и смеялся раскатистым хохотом, который, должно быть, вызывал лавины в его горах, но каждый раз прикладывал ладонь ко рту в знак извинения перед хозяйкой дома. Валентин улыбался и разливал воду из священного источника, затем вино, затем жгучее крепкое тюрегвизе. Ему было легко и спокойно.

Хайнрих хвалил картины и убранство. Валентин подносил небольшие закуски, говорил о красоте гор, отражающихся в прозрачных озерах. Хайнрих рассказывал легенды своей родины — Валентин говорил о песнях найери и, потянувшись за старинной лютней, негромко наигрывал напевы, которые слушали, переводя дыхание после долгого разговора, оба вершителя судеб мира.

Мир был заключен над текущей водой, на том самом изящном мостике, на котором Валентин давным-давно, еще в самом начале этого тягучего, странного вечера, вдруг ощутил свободу и силу. Кровь пролилась в воду, «прекрасная найери» стала памятью и хранительницей договора.

— Я подумывал попросить у тебя и эту девчушку вдобавок к договору, — пророкотал жаркий, потный и разгоряченный торгом и выпивкой Хайнрих. — Не приведи Закатные твари, обидишь — не посмотрю на договор...

— Я ей не хозяин, — отвечал Савиньяк. Он еще держался, но Валентин видел, как ему тяжело пить и выдерживать напор огромного гаунау. — Найери свободны, как волна, как вода.

— Найери, — пробасил Хайнрих, встал на одно колено и легко коснулся губами края платья. Валентин похолодел. Вместо традиционной обуви, прибавлявшей десять сантиметров роста, они с Ирэной договорились на легкие кожаные туфли, мужские , разумеется. Их скрывало платье. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Хайнрих не заметит этого. Когда его тяжелые шаги смолкли за оградой сада и Валентин удостоверился, что король благополучно встречен своей охраной, он обернулся к Савиньяку. Тот все еще стоял на мостике, держась обеими руками за кованую решетку, на которой сплетались хвостами морские девы. По ней стекала его кровь.

— Нужно перевязать, — сказал Валентин.

— Не сейчас, — ответил Савиньяк и тяжело двинулся к нему. — Помогите мне, я еле справился...

Валентин шагнул ближе и привычно подставил плечо, не подумав о том, что Ирэна, возможно, сделала бы совершенно иное.

— Вы надежный товарищ, — вдруг совершенно ясно сказал Савиньяк, — надежный товарищ, добрый друг. У вас крепкая рука. Я обещал вам деньги — вы получите их. И вы должны знать: я намеревался сегодня сделать вас своей. Своей спутницей, своей постоянной помощницей. Вы нужны мне для... для Талига.

Валентин сжал зубы, чувствуя, как в нем разгорается лютая ярость, поднимается огромной приливной волной: его Ирэну, его сестру — сделать своей, как вещь, как дорогую собаку или породистую лошадь...

— Но я не посмею, — договорил Савиньяк. — Сегодня вы показали мне истинную красоту и силу, которая не может принадлежать кому-то одному. — Он прикрыл глаза, усмехнулся и продолжил: — Даже мне. Позвольте мне стать вашим другом... Как мне называть вас? Я не видел вас прежде, но это и не нужно, чтобы понять...

— Я стану вашим другом, — не торопясь, ответил Валентин и добавил: — И я сам тоже, граф. Для Талига.

Савиньяк сжал его руку, и на ней осталась его кровь.

***  
К квартире Ирэны в квартале Мимоз Валентин подходил уже на рассвете, путаясь в подоле платья и счастливо, глубоко дыша, вспоминая весь трудный и странный день. На другой стороне улицы мялся, прижимаясь к стене дома, Арно. «Он же собирался зайти ко мне, когда я сказал, что Ирэна больна», — вспомнил Валентин.

— Арно! — крикнул он и помахал рукой.

Тот подбежал, сорвавшись с места, но прямо перед ним почему-то вдруг замедлил шаг и страшно покраснел.

— Г-госпожа Придд, — сказал он, странно запинаясь. — Я друг вашего брата, Валентина. Мое имя Арно Савиньяк. Традиционные одежды вам так к лицу, и...

— Ты что, это же я! — весело сказал Валентин. — Подожди, я переоденусь и спущусь к тебе, можешь? Прости, я так долго...

Арно уставился на него ошарашенным взглядом, растерянным и все же каким-то странным.

Валентин поднялся в свои комнаты, содрал платье, размотал шелк на груди и бедрах, упал на кровать и заснул, не смыв краску с лица.


	8. В поисках тепла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** В поисках тепла  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2930 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Валентин Придд, Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность, магические существа  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Валентин обнаруживает в своей комнате незваного ночного гостя.  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

Лаик некогда слышала чеканный слог молитв, а ныне впитывала рык Арамоны и бессильные проклятия унаров, но стены ее во все времена оставались одинаково холодными.

Валентин проснулся, когда в окно просочился жидкий, серый утренний свет. Удивительно, но вода в кувшине не замерзла. Привычный к затяжным снежным зимам, Валентин попытался представить, каково живется в Лаик южанам, если даже ему колючее одеяло иногда казалось дырявой ветошью, сквозь которую кусали сквозняки. Сцепив зубы, он мужественно плеснул в лицо ледяной воды и охнул, ощутив, как защипали шею скатывающиеся капли. Зеркал унарам не полагалось, и пришлось наощупь выяснять, что же ужалило его легкой болью. Ниже подбородка обнаружилась россыпь тонких длинных царапин — будто по шее троекратно прошелся бумажной толщины клинок, слишком милосердный, чтобы испить крови, но достаточно острый, чтобы его подпись впилась в плоть. 

У Валентина не было отгадки, лишь твердая уверенность, что отметины проступили ближе к утру. Что ж, он не питал иллюзий, будто странная печать и набор отмычек достались исключительно ему. Оставалось лишь узнать, кто именно из унаров пробрался в его комнату за пустячной надобностью — всего лишь поцарапать. А ведь мог выстричь клок волос или нарисовать чернильные усы — словом, отметиться чем-то бестолково-задорным, греющим сердце всем, кто поутру поприветствует Валентина оглушительным хохотом и залпом остроумных замечаний.

Время, оставшееся до прихода слуги, Валентин посвятил вдумчивому повязыванию шейного платка, надеясь уберечься от любопытных взглядов и глумливых расспросов о ночном происшествии. Следующие две ночи он спал вполглаза, ожидая услышать тихий скрежет отмычки в замочной скважине, скрип дверных петель, шорох осторожных шагов. Но единственными плодами его бдительности стали темные круги под глазами да вызванная бессонницей рассеянность, вылившаяся в суровый выговор ментора за мимолетную запинку. 

Несколько ночей спустя что-то выдернуло Валентина из крепких объятий сна. У подбородка кто-то копошился. Его словно кипятком окатило: он присматривался к однокашникам, вычисляя, кто оставил на нем экслибрис, а в его кровать, оказывается, забиралась крыса! Содрогаясь от досады и омерзения, Валентин рывком сел. 

Потревоженная крыса сначала вцепилась когтями ему в шею, у самого плеча, а когда он, прошипев ругательство, дернулся содрать с себя серую дрянь, отвалилась, с мягким шлепком приземлилась возле кровати и прошуршала в темноте в свою нору. Остаток ночи Валентин провел сидя, кутаясь в одеяло, ибо ни перетряхнутое белье, ни вывернутая наволочка не помогли побороть брезгливость. Как только небо посветлело, он педантично осмотрел все углы своей скромной обители. Так и не найдя норы, он смирился с временным поражением. Ему все равно нечем было заткнуть щель под дверью, да и, может статься, он проглядел пригодные для юркого тельца ходы. 

День, столь пакостно начавшись, принес малую радость. В фехтовальном зале удалось достойно противостоять напористому, ловкому Арно Савиньяку, пару раз удачно связав его шпагу своей. Поглощенный схваткой, Валентин заметил, что сегодня быстрый противник временами движется, словно в толще воды, опаздывая с защитой или атакой. Когда клинки сталкивались особенно рьяно, Арно чуть заметно морщился. Непросто давшееся преимущество приобретало вяжущую горечь — невелика доблесть оказаться сильнее противника, когда тот в невыгодном положении. Некоторая скованность движений и опоздание с завершающим ударом подсказывали, что дело крылось в поврежденной кисти. Валентин умерил натиск, и, судя по вспыхнувшей в черных глазах злой гордости, его маневры и намерения прочитали с той же легкостью, как прежде предугадывали незамысловатые приемы дриксенской школы. Валентин сложил губы в прохладную улыбку:

— Благодарю за поединок, — он понимал, что играет с огнем, но позволить посчитать себя подлецом, к собственной выгоде распорядившимся чужим нездоровьем, было недопустимо для гордости. Излишне роскошный подарок для метящих в спину шепотков и демонстративно отводимых взглядов. 

— Не стоит благодарности. Вы, как обычно, не доставили мне хлопот, — светским тоном осадил его Арно. 

— Прошу простить мою невнимательность. Вы оказались столь искусны, что я не сразу заметил, что и вас не миновало поветрие уступок и поддавков. Должен вас огорчить — не все нуждаются в вашем содействии, тем более непрошенном. 

— С вами я справлюсь, даже если мне свяжут ноги, а в руки дадут кочергу. 

— Что же помешало вам сегодня, не будучи стреноженным ничем иным, кроме упрямства и гордыни? То, что мне не завязали глаза, дабы уравнять наши шансы?

— Такие яркие жесты чужды вашей натуре. С вас станется цитировать особо нудные моменты из обожаемых вами трактатов, и противник проиграет искушению бросить шпагу и заткнуть уши, — Арно оживился, превозмогая боль и неловкость, раз за разом бросаясь в атаки, которые Валентин все с большим трудом отбивал. Арсенал финтов у Савиньяка был на зависть многим; ему хватало дыхания и на изящные приемы, и на перепалку, а вот Валентин начал ощущать, что собственная щепетильность загнала его в угол. 

— Вы необычайно талантливо скрываете ваше презрение к трактатам по тактике. Не вас ли вчера ставили в пример всем прочим за образцовый ответ? 

— Некоторые из нас достигли таких высот — или глубин? — скрытности, что их, пустившихся пешком, не догнать и на мориске, — огрызнулся Арно. И удовольствие от поединка — впервые они были на равных, и Валентин наслаждался схваткой, — истаяло, как зажатая в кулаке сосулька. Валентин молча довел поединок до финала, отвесил вежливый полупоклон в ответ на холодную улыбку и удалился. 

Отныне он спал на боку, пристроив у подбородка руки. Валентин встречал в книгах устрашающие истории о том, как крысы отгрызали узникам пальцы, но он — не ослабленный заключением, измученный пытками пленник. Да и крыса, как выяснилось, не одну ночь делившая с ним постель, ни разу не покусилась на хозяина комнаты, не считая царапин на шее.

***

С того памятного поединка — Валентин непроизвольно кривил губы на пафосный эпитет — он стал часто ловить на себе взгляды Арно: упирающиеся между лопатками, словно острие шпаги, прижимающие к столу руку. Валентин сносил чужое колючее любопытство, борясь с соблазном проронить вскользь: «Если вы продолжите так косить, не быть вам метким стрелком». Арно посматривал украдкой, бросал взгляды исподлобья, морщился, хмурился, задумчиво жевал перо и воровато отводил глаза, стоило Валентину посмотреть в ответ. 

Солнце все дольше гостило на небосклоне, что, впрочем, не делало дни заметно теплее. Унары по-прежнему просыпались скрюченными от холода. Одним таким утром Валентин обнаружил себя замотанным в одеяло так туго, словно его пеленали двое помощников. Он лежал на боку, а между его сложенными вместе ладонями шевелилось что-то живое. Валентин машинально сомкнул пальцы вокруг теплого тельца, легко пресекая попытку к бегству. Незваный гость извивался ужом, царапался как разъяренный кот, но почему-то не кусался. Переждав вспышку омерзения, Валентин приблизил добычу к лицу, удивляясь скромным размерам крысы и странной гладкости ее шкурки. Ожидая протестующего писка, он крепче перехватил пленника правой рукой и отнял левую. На него злобно уставилось создание, которое он спросонья принял за ящерицу. Крохотные лапки с прозрачными острыми коготками упирались в его саднящие пальцы, словно маленький умишко подсказывал ящерице, что нужно найти опору и подтянуться, вызволяя себя из ловушки. 

Валентин осторожно перехватил ящерицу под передними лапами, оставив растопыренные задние отчаянно мельтешить в воздухе и за компанию с хвостом выписывать немыслимые фигуры. Не обращая внимания на рассерженное шипение, бесцеремонно повертел ящерицу из стороны в сторону. Пожалуй, длины в ней, не считая хвоста, было с половину бье. Она снова отчаянно задергалась, полагаясь на ловкость и гибкость; недоумевая, откуда в Лаик взяться ящерице посреди зимы, Валентин пристально вгляделся в находку. И встретился взглядом с черными глазенками, полыхающими яростной жаждой борьбы, вызовом, отвагой, умом… очень узнаваемыми глазами. Валентин уселся в кровати, выпутавшись из одеяла.

— Доброе утро, унар Арно, — куртуазно поприветствовал он незваного гостя. — Я сказал бы вам «добро пожаловать», но вы столь часто пользовались гостеприимством без моего ведома, что, должно быть, провели в этой постели немногим меньше ночей, чем я сам. А потому — оставим условности.

Ящерка замерла, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Валентина, и следом его пальцы опалило ледяной болью, будто плоть промерзла до самых костей и сейчас начнет слезать пластами. Не сдержав вскрика, он разжал руку и затряс онемевшими пальцами. К счастью для Валентина, взлетевшая в немыслимом кульбите ящерица приземлилась не ему на колено или, того хуже, на живот, а рядом, в скомканное одеяло. Выпутавшись из него, ящерица — нет, саламандра, поправил себя ошеломленный Валентин, — в ворохе алых искр, оставляя обугленные дыры в белье, заспешила к изножью. Валентин подался следом, желая то ли помочь, то ли помешать; в этот момент саламандра, в акробатическом прыжке пытавшаяся перебраться на столбик кровати, потеряла равновесие — неосторожным движением Валентин сдернул ее на пол. 

С тихим шелестом саламандра припустила по полу и протиснулась в щель под дверью. Почти ожидая увидеть багровую от мороза кажу, Валентин с опаской поглядел на свои пальцы. Украшенные алыми росчерками свирепых царапин, болели они немилосердно, но сплясавший на ладони ледяной огонь не оставил видимых следов. Пострадала главным образом гордость. Обоюдно, хмыкнул Валентин, выбираясь из постели, чтобы промыть царапины, и представляя гримасу Арно при виде неверия в чистоту его коготков.

За завтраком унар Арно взглядом сжигал унара Валентина на медленном огне, ничуть не успокоившись при виде того, как осторожно Валентин держит ложку, оберегая пострадавшие от свободолюбия саламандры пальцы. Когда унарам пришла пора отправляться на занятия, обнаружилось, что Арно заметно прихрамывает. Это заметил не только Валентин — Эстебан ехидно поинтересовался, как это унар Арно умудрился охрометь. Неужели споткнулся в ночной вылазке? За столько недель тайных прогулок разве не должен он изучить Лаик так хорошо, чтобы бродить с закрытыми глазами? Арно с обезоруживающей улыбкой развел руками:

— Сам бы никогда не поверил, что упавшая летопись с подвигами ваших досточтимых предков способна отдавить ногу. С виду ведь казалась такой тонкой книжонкой, не толще сборника памфлетов. Любопытство — опасная вещь.

Из-за воротника Эстебана плеснула вверх волна благородного пурпура. Заодно Арно подарил кинжальный взгляд и Валентину. Валентин удержался от замечания, что сегодня их не ожидает фехтовальный зал, а от обещанного мэтром Шабли эссе ничто не спасет. Ладонь отзывалась вспышкой боли на каждое движение. Валентин с мрачным удовольствием гадал, что сильнее ошеломит мэтра и вызовет оживление однокашников — превратившийся в каракули почерк или попытка писать левой рукой. Эссе ожидаемо оказалось нелегким испытанием; Арно не отводил от Валентина внимательного взгляда, в котором искорки злого торжества постепенно сменились чем-то сродни уважения к чужой воли.

***

Никого не удивляло, что Валентин искал уединения в библиотеке, предпочитая давно почивших мыслителей обществу однокашников, еще только оттачивающих остроумие на самых слабых и беззащитных. Арно не сомневался, что отыщет его благоговейно вдыхающим книжную пыль. 

— Ищите рецепт снадобья, унимающего боль от ожогов?

Валентин вскинул безмятежный взгляд: 

— Увы, не отыскал, иначе охотно поделился бы с вами. 

— Мне ничего не грозит.

— Правда? — выгнул бровь Валентин. — Признаться, я опасался, что под вами обуглится скамья, или от вашего прикосновения вспыхнет бумага. Многократно тревожнее мне было за здравие тех, кто рискнет похлопать вас по плечу. 

— Мне хватает самообладания хотя бы не распускать руки, — прошипел Арно. 

— Сожалею, что своим неосторожным любопытством причинил вам вред и подверг риску, — церемонно склонил голову Валентин. — Меня не оправдывает изумление от встречи с удивительным созданием, тогда как я ожидал обнаружить в своей постели совсем иное.

— Вы здорово помяли мне ребра, — ворчливо признался Арно. 

— Прошу простить — не до конца проснувшись, я, должно быть, излишне крепко сжал кулак. А после, когда я вас узнал, — Арно скривился, — хватать вас за хвост, заставив повиснуть вниз головой, показалось мне дурным тоном. Досадная оплошность; то, что вы спутали свою постель с моей, не заслуживает попытки превратить вас в маятник. 

— Пальцы вы, может, таким образом и уберегли бы, — признал Арно, — но после я устроил бы вам прогулку по раскаленным углям. 

— Дуэль? — светски поинтересовался Валентин. — Или банальное рукоприкладство?

— Если деретесь вы так же, как фехтуете — нет разницы. Лишь бы не поэтический диспут.

— Не стоит заодно с моими умениями принижать и собственные дарования.

— Это признание должно мне польстить?

— Затрудняюсь ответить, но я не ставил перед собой подобной цели. Просто посчитал правду предпочтительней молчания.

— Иногда молчание трусливей и позорней лжи. 

— Не берусь оспаривать ваше мнение. В обмане во благо вы постигли все тонкости, — не меняясь в лице, вернул любезность Валентин. 

— Вы проводите в клубах книжной пыли так много времени — не боитесь отвыкнуть от людских голосов? — Валентин смотрел невозмутимо. — Впрочем, мне нет дела до вашего затворничества. — «Как великодушно», — чуть слышно вставил Валентин. — По крайней мере, из книг вы узнаете, как называется человек, до неузнаваемости искажающий чужие слова.

— Могу дать определение.

— Сделайте любезность. 

— «Пламенный обличитель чужих проступков, попеременно страдающий от слепоты и иллюзий, мешающих ему замечать очевидное, и оттого воображающий несбыточное», — выдал Валентин на одном дыхании и впился в Савиньяка взглядом.

— Только вам и под силу запомнить чужое словоблудие!

— Благодарю, но определение я вывел, основываясь на собственных наблюдениях.

— Не с этого ли поста? — фыркнул Арно.

— И отсюда многое можно рассмотреть. Например, ваше желание узнать, как я распоряжусь внезапным открытием.

— Рассчитывать на ваше молчание было бы глупостью, — Арно порывисто вскочил, собираясь уйти, и замер на полушаге, остановленный угодившим в спину:

— И вы бы поверили моему слову, пообещай я сохранить вашу тайну?

— Вряд ли, — честно признал Арно.

— Если вы не верите в бескорыстность моего молчания, купите его.

Арно медленно, явно сдерживая себя, обернулся. Будь саламандре дана сила убивать взглядом, Валентин бы уже обратился в горстку пепла. Впрочем, возмущение, негодование, ненависть, презрение — все то, что рвалось из яростной тьмы глаз, — все равно прожигали до костей. 

— Чем я могу… поспособствовать вашему молчанию? — выплюнул Арно.

— Информацией, разумеется.

— Что?!

— Вы удовлетворите мое любопытство.

— Если это не нанесет вред моей семье, — быстро уточнил Арно. И менее внимательный собеседник заметил бы, как он внутренне передергивается от необходимости перемирия. Однако худой мир лучше затяжной войны.

— Я не предполагал, что ваш случай уникальный, — нейтральным тоном признал Валентин.

— Разве я дал повод? Бестиарий обширен,— ухмыльнулся Арно.

— Но ни в одном из попадавшихся мне не упоминалось умение саламандры ожечь холодом едва не до кости.

— А как же способность саламандры заледенить огонь? — Валентин склонил голову, признавая правоту Арно. — Не принимайте близко к сердцу, но едва ли среди многомудрых составителей бестиариев отыскался бы глупец, готовый сунуть руку в пламя и описать умения плененной саламандры. Конечно, сунуть руку можно, вот вытащить будет затруднительно, как и выяснить — саламандра ли жжется, или последствия собственной глупости.

— Вам холодно в стенах Лаик?

— Нестерпимо с приходом зимы, — не стал отпираться Арно.

— Но почему вы не ищете тепла у огня, как все мы? — с неподдельным любопытством спросил Валентин. — Вы не чувствуете его жара?

— А что мне остается? — скривился Арно. — Вскарабкаться на свечу и сесть на нее верхом? Так она погаснет. А до камина бежать полночи, слишком далеко. Обосноваться на кухне — тоже не выход: или заметят и попробуют придавить, перепутав с мышью, или кому-то попадусь в человеческом облике и непотребном виде. 

— До моей комнаты вы же добираетесь, — Валентин тактично умолчал о подозрениях, что одежда унара Арно остается дожидаться его на холодной кровати. 

— Она гораздо ближе, — уклончиво ответил Арно. — Камин есть еще у Арамоны, но лучше замерзать, чем слушать его рулады. 

Валентин заметил, что Арно искоса поглядывает на него, видимо, ожидая предсказуемого «а почему вы не породили собственное пламя?». У него были догадки на этот счет, и проверять правоту не хотелось — едва ли Арно сдерживало опасение спалить убогую комнатушку. Вместо этого он переспросил:

— Я действительно повредил вам?

— Не так уж сильно, я все-таки не ящерица, которой можно невозбранно наступить на хвост. Ногу я сам покалечил, сбегая из вашей комнаты. Не везет мне на ваши внезапные пробуждения, — беззлобно усмехнулся Арно.

— А если вам придавить хвост?

— Я ожидал исключительно научных вопросов, — хмыкнул Арно. 

— Стоит ли расценивать это как допущение, что хвост может остаться под подошвой? — Валентин был непоколебим.

— Расценивайте как вам угодно, не могу ни подтвердить, ни отречься. Не выпадало случая испробовать.

— И все-таки, почему именно моя комната? Едва ли она теплее остальных. Окна, по крайней мере, выходят на север и щели в них такие, что ветер может посрамить мелодиями оркестр. Иногда утром мне кажется, что я проснулся в сугробе.

Ответа не было, и Валентин уже решил, что сделка исчерпала себя в связи с полнотой оплаты, но Арно наконец разомкнул губы:

— Так теплее. — Заметив удивление Валентина, он продолжил — с паузами, запинаясь, словно пытался описать радугу слепому от рождения: — Тепло не снаружи, а внутри… Солнце греет и само по себе, и радостью от того, что оно всходит. Можно забраться в самую сердцевину огня, но не согреться. Я мерзну, и мне нужно иное тепло — как от хорошей истории, яркого поединка, красивой поэмы, да хоть от бокала вина в хорошей компании… от поцелуя. Тепла, что несет удовольствие. Берто просто опаляет, его чувства полыхают, у других едва тлеют. Дикон мечется во сне, вот уж кто может отдавить не только хвост, а и голову. Иные спят слишком чутко или храпят на зависть медведю — к ним трудно подобраться, да и нет желания. А от тебя исходит спокойствие, ровное тепло, без вспышек, не чадящее, без треска искр. Думаешь, я пел от счастья, когда выяснилось, что в твоей постели теплее всего?! Холод можно вытерпеть, нельзя отвернуться от поисков тепла. Моя сущность требует близости к огню, к любому — что ревет в камине или пылает в сердце, — Арно улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за напыщенность слога. 

— Досадую, что не обозначил свое гостеприимство раньше. Но и вы излишне тщательно скрывали свою в нем заинтересованность. Теперь, когда вы доверили мне свой секрет, я буду готов к вашим визитам в любое время. 

— И больше не станешь скукоживаться на боку? У тебя слишком острое плечо, чтобы надеяться на нем выспаться. 

— Ваши когти уступают лишь вашему остроумию, — улыбнулся в ответ Валентин. — Не оцарапай вы меня, ваше инкогнито сохранилось бы и по сей день. Что до позы — я вообразил, что она отпугнет крысу.

— Ты принял меня за крысу?!

— Я не умею видеть в темноте. Царапины вы оставляете… неузнаваемые.

— Ты всхлипнул во сне, — неохотно признался Арно. — Застонал и вздрогнул, разбудив меня. Я решил вскарабкаться ближе к лицу, и тут мне на нос упала капля… Слеза, — поправился он, старательно отводя взгляд. — Я не ожидал, дернулся и соскользнул вниз, вот и получилась дорожка. 

Настал черед Валентина подбирать слова.

— Я не помню, что мне снилось, но догадываюсь. Я… никого не звал?

— Нет, молчал и морщился, как от боли. Если тебе снова приснится подобное, — осторожно спросил Арно, — следует ли мне тебя разбудить? 

— А вы сможете? 

— Вернув привычный облик — вполне. Если тебя не смутят… нюансы.

— Благодарю за великодушное предложение, но вынужден отказаться, — Валентин покачал головой. — Иногда сны — единственная оставленная нам надежда на встречу. 

Арно молча кивнул. Валентин проник в его тайну, но еще раньше Арно невольно подсмотрел не предназначенное чужим взорам. 

— Будете взбираться на кровать, делайте это со стороны изголовья, — с напускной деловитостью уточнил Валентин. — Я боюсь щекотки.

— Я уже заметил, — проворчал Арно, вспоминая впечатляющий полет над кроватью.


	9. Самое грозное оружие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Самое грозное оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1 286 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ротгер Вальдес, Олаф Кальдмеер, Хулио Салина, Рамон Альмейда, жители Хексберг, кэцхен (9 шт)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Олаф Кальдмеер не отчаивается даже в плену и не перестает действовать  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

— Поедешь, посмотришь... — Рамон Альмейда зачем-то потеребил косичку, резко дернул за нее, зашипел и выругался сквозь зубы. — Чтобы все чинно, по закону. И не твое дело, кто там из них кого... ублажает, ясно?

— Я разве интересовался? — изумился Хулио Салина.

— И не мое тоже! — проорал Альмейда, грохнув кулаком по столу. Салина поднялся, с достоинством поклонился и вышел.

Олаф Кальдмеер жил в Хексберг с того самого дня, когда Вальдес, сияя от радостного возбуждения, приволок его вместе с адъютантом во второй раз — уже летом.

«Гостить!» — объявил Вальдес, и все соседи с пониманием покивали и потянулись к нему в дом.

Гостей следовало развлекать, показывать им себя с лучшей стороны, предъявлять самые высокие достижения культуры и быта. Олафа Кальдмеера знакомили с особенностями бергерского горлового пения, шитья лоскутных кукол, варки медов на травах и ковки традиционного, давно устаревшего и нелепого оружия.

Господин дриксенский адмирал быстро прослыл удивительно приятным человеком с тонким вкусом. Ко всем соседским причудам он относился с исключительным пониманием, терпеливо сносил обучение и необходимость после пробовать его плоды и только вечерами, решительно закрывшись от всех, включая детей, лезущих к нему с требованиями пойти пускать кораблики в бухте, два часа читал Эсператию.

«Еще б книга правильная была — вовсе святой был бы», — вздыхали горожанки и отправляли ему с сыновьями все новые и новые банки солений. Вскоре в Хексберг без господина адмирала не проходило ни одно мало-мальски серьезное событие, от открытия женских курсов до праздника духовного певческого искусства. На последнем Олаф Кальдмеер всеобщим голосованием старейшин был избран судьей.

«С тонким пониманием человек», — солидно пробасил городской голова и, растрогавшись, высморкался в огромный домотканый платок с лебедями. Платок вышивали семь его дочерей для господина адмирала, но решили, что первые четыре попытки вышли неудачными и дарить такое дриксенскому гостю совестно. Теперь вышитыми лебедями были покрыты все столы, столики и сундуки в доме самого головы — из уважения к господину вице-адмиралу Вальдесу и его дриксенскому гостю.

Олаф Кальдмеер выдержал осаду вышивальщиц, ткачих и поварих, но неожиданно сдался страсти, мало понятной жителям Хексберг и оттого особо уважаемой.

«Отчаянный он, господин дриксенский адмирал-то, — с уважением говорили теперь о нем в пивных и трактирах, в порту и на пашне. — При наших погодах — и такое!»

Олаф Кальдмеер занялся ботаникой. Маленький дворик под окнами адмиральского флигеля расцвел бесчисленными красками, опадали одни цветы — их место тотчас же занимали другие, еще более диковинные и пышные. Стены оплел дикий северный виноград, по выкованным местным кузнецом из треснувших корабельных пушек решеткам поднимались побеги вьющихся роз, отчаянно и остро пахли лилии и прочие диковинные цветы, которым не было имен. Дни господин адмирал проводил в библиотеке, читая и выписывая названия новых, еще не опробованных им растений. Вечером, перед тем, как засесть за Эсператию, он напевно зачитывал их с крыльца дома. Горожане старательно записывали со слуха и задумчиво скребли головы, раздумывая, где бы раздобыть такую редкость. Со всех Золотых земель друзья и родственники хексбержцев везли, кутая корни во влажные тряпицы, редкие кусты, цветы и деревья.

Когда в Хексберг появился Хулио Салина, он застал город светлым и торжественным: у господина адмирала в саду зацвел редчайший южный цветок Иммелис Бергерика. Горожане наряжались во все новое и готовились идти смотреть на невиданную редкость. В распоследней забегаловке самого низкого пошиба самый пропащий матросик был старательно выбрит и на шее имел чистый платок.

— Белены вы тут все объелись, что ли? — внес диссонанс в северное благолепие непросвещенный Салина.

На него замахали руками. Ему предложили сесть и послушать о том, какой редкой души человек гость нашего вице-адмирала Вальдеса: и с детьми-то он ладит, и в пении понимает, в медах толк знает, и умеет одним словом так назвать сварливую Грету, жену лудильщика, что та два дня ходит, будто по морю плывет, да светится, что луна над водой ясной ночью.

— Это не белена, — понял Салина.— Это чемерица.

В доме Вальдеса его встретили напряженной и торжественной тишиной.

— Коли есть хотите, господин вице-адмирал, — велела ему румяная Берта, кухарка, — так вы идите вон в трактир. Я сегодня уж ничего затевать не буду, сегодня день-то какой!

— Какой? — заорал Салина.

Вальдес спустился ему навстречу взволнованный и озабоченный.

— Хулио, — сказал он, проникновенно заглядывая ему в глаза. — У меня в доме живет человек, познавший пламя истинной страсти. Все мы жалки и ничтожны рядом с ним. Сейчас он отправится с докладом на свое Королевское собрание ботаников, и мы, может, выпьем с тобой... — он вздохнул и добавил, озираясь украдкой: — И поедим!

Берта в кухне укоризненно застучала пустыми горшками. 

— В трактире, — мрачно закончил Вальдес.

— Что за кошкина блажь у вас здесь происходит! — рассвирепел голодный и злой Салина. — Почему никто не работает? У тебя совершенно распустилась кухарка, а ты...

— Тише, — понизив голос, сказал Вальдес. — Растения очень чувствительны к людскому настроению. Эта проклятая Бергерика... то есть эта редкая Бергерика цветет раз в пять лет, при особых условиях и только южнее Кэналлоа. А мы — сам понимаешь, где.

— Где же? — ехидно уточнил Хулио. Вальдес только вздохнул.

Олаф Кальдмеер сошел в нижние комнаты — прямой, торжественный и строгий. Сыновья кузнеца несли за ним на вытянутых руках энциклопедию растений и трав Золотых земель. Сам дриксенский адмирал то и дело взволнованно поправлял шейный платок и пожимал руки соседям, набившимся в дом Вальдеса с поздравлениями:

— Благодарю... рад... растроган... счастлив... благодарю...

У Хулио Салины мелко дергался глаз.

— Что там у него выросло?— шипящим шепотом спросил он у Вальдеса.

— Иммертей, — неуверенно ответил Вальдес. — Имморель. Инмарсель. Гардерика.

— Иммелис Бергерика, — укоризнено и мягко поправил его Олаф. — Друг мой, красота и щедрость духа вашего сурового края позволили вырасти и окрепнуть здесь такому прекрасному дитяти южных широт! Королевское ботаническое общество просто обязано будет внести его в список растений севера!

Соседи восхищенно выдохнули, кто-то заплакал от избытка чувств.

— Ты же понимаешь... — сощурившись, начал Хулио Салина. Вальдес со всего маху наступил ему на сапог, и Хулио замолчал, скорее от неожиданности, чем от понимания требований момента.

— Какой Иммерис? — шипел он четверть часа спустя, когда вся улица медленно и торжественно двинулась провожать «нашего господина адмирала» к Королевскому ботаническому обществу. — Ты и раньше был дурной...

— Бешеный, — вяло отбивался Вальдес.

— … а теперь и вовсе остатки разума растерял! С кем он там встречается? Ты не соображаешь, что это шифровка, пароль какой-то! Кому он передает сведения о населении города, о составе флота, о подготовке к зиме? Кто там в этом обществе?

Вальдес зажмурился, сжал кулаки и замотал головой:

— Хулио, ты даже не представляешь, как ты прав! В этом кошкином обществе — Ирэна Придд, которая нынче графиня Ариго, и она уже вторую луну едет к нам из Альт-Вельдера. Ты представляешь, что будет, когда она приедет, Хулио?

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Хулио, моргнув. — А зачем она едет?

— Смотреть на Иролис, — недоуменно ответил Вальдес. — А ты, кстати, не хочешь взглянуть?

— Да не растет он севернее Алвасете! — заорал потерявший терпение Хулио. — Он уже на севере Кэналлоа вымерзает, не то что на севере Придды! Умник! Ты в Лаик чем слушал?

— Я в Лаик был очень занят, Хулио, — проникновенно ответил Вальдес. — А ты иди-ка со мной.

***

Иммелис благоухал посреди густо засаженного маленького садика. Его нежные алые лепестки трепетали под невидимым глазу ветерком, на нижних ветках ждали своего часа два новых бутона.

— Что за кошкино наваждение, — пробормотал Хулио и шагнул было вперед, но Вальдес ухватил его рубашку.

— Ты ослеп, что ли, — прошептал он, размахивая руками и строя странные рожи. — Не видишь?

И Хулио увидел. Вокруг диковинного цветка, едва слышно пересмеиваясь, подталкивая друг друга изящными острыми локотками, танцевали духи ветра — все девять хексбергских кэцхен. Все они были наряжены нелепо и странно — в вышитые носовые платки, вязаные носки и рукавицы, в волосах непонятно как держались кованые подпорки для растений. У одной на шейке была связка лука.

— Ты, — задохнулся Хулио, — ты их приручил... А говорил, что не можешь, они вольны и не слушают тебя...

— Меня — нет, — ответил Вальдес. — Разве мне бы пришло в голову дарить им лук?

Иммелис пах свежо и остро. Вице-адмиралы талигойского флота в ужасе смотрели друг на друга, запустив руки в волосы и непроизвольно раскачиваясь под песню ветра.

Олаф Кальдмеер в Талиге, в плену врага, который из деликатности именовали «в гости», присвоил самое грозное оружие Хексберг. И оружие было совершенно не против.


End file.
